Its a Wolf Thing, You Wont Understand
by CheezingIt54
Summary: Naruto meets a new girl at school. Not only is she hiding a secret about herself but about him as well. What happens when secrets are exposed, and Naruto's perfect life becomes unbalanced. Naruhina M for language and possible later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Ok this is my new story, I have seen little Naruhina werewolf stories on this site. And I am tired of it. So I want to contribute to the Naruhina werewolf community, if there is one. But I don't care, its still a romance Naruhina that's good enough. I guess.**

**Anyway there isn't really much to say because it's the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**So on with the story . . . **

**Prologue**

**1,000 years ago**

Two merchants walked through their small village noting on their surroundings. When they came across a flyer that was crumbled on the ground.

"Look they only pass out flyers when something big goes on in the village." One of the men said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on?" The second man said and flattened the paper.

**You are invited to the Hyuuga-Namikaze wedding.**

**Where: Main castle-center of village**

**When: October 10 at noon**

**Citizens with passes can enter; will be turned away if no pass is available**

"We need to go to this wedding" The first man spoke.

"Why, it's just a stupid wedding. There is a wedding held every month. What makes this wedding different from anyone else's?" The second man re-crumbled the paper up and shot it at a waste basket.

"Because it's a royal wedding. And the royals are known for their parties. Especially the Namikaze family. Plus free food." The first one walked over and plucked the invitation from the trash can.

"Fine lets go get our passes for the damn wedding." The glum merchant hung his head low.

**XX**

**October 10-Hyuuga**

A 23 year old man stood trying to fix up his clothes for his wedding. He had short black hair that framed his face perfectly. He was not that muscular because he didn't do that much work since he had servants to do it for him. His skin was pale white just like the color of his cold eyes. Also he had a reputation for being a spoiled heir. But was very strong when he transformed into his wolf form. Today was the day Isao Hyuuga would get married.

The ceremony will begin shortly. Are you ready yet?" The groom's father asked his son.

"Yes father, I was just fixing my attire, don't want to look like a slob in front of the village." The stuck up son showed his father his clothes.

"Good, hopefully my grandchildren will take after our side of the family then their mother's" The father straightened up his son.

"If you despise the Namikaze family so much. Why are you enforcing this engagement between the clans?" The groom asked.

"This union is for alliance purposes only, and the Hyuuga need a strong heir. Though it goes against my pride to say this, the Namikaze clan is very powerful and transform younger then other clans. If we had an heir that transformed young enough, they could be molded into the perfect leader that ever walked in this village." The father explained.

"Do I have any other duties besides help conceive the offspring and lead the clan?" The groom began to make his way to the ceremony.

"No, those are your only jobs. You must not show any emotion to your bride or even your children. Our kind doesn't function well with certain emotions." The father recalled.

**Namikaze**

A young girl sat weeping in front of her father and mother begging to call off the wedding for her sake. She had light long red hair that reached to her lower back; she had russet skin with crystal blue eyes. Too young to be married for just pumping out babies.

"I don't want to do this father, he is not the one for me" The bride begged the man in front of her.

"No, I told you before; you are getting married to the Hyuuga and help keep our alliances strong." The man scolded his only daughter.

"But I love someone else, I want to carry his children not a Hyuuga baby" The young woman stood up to her father. Only to get a smack across the face.

"You will do as I say. Make yourself useful for a change, and make room for the real heir to this clan. Your younger brother transformed at the tender age of 10 while you have yet to transform and your 17." Her father screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" The girl cried into her hands.

The father heard the music sound, telling the crowd the bride was on her way.

"You have 1 minute to get downstairs and if aren't, then I will have the guards drag and hold you down for the entire wedding." Her father left the room in a dash, while the girl's mother stayed behind.

"Okaa-san" The girl continued to sob. "It's not fair; I am in love with someone who is not of noble blood. And I can't marry him."

The mother shushed her daughter trying to calm her. "What does your heart say" The mother asked.

"It says no one can choose who I love, only me." The girl sniffed.

The elder woman looked over her beautiful daughter knowing if she let this marriage happen, the girl would die young and depressed. But if she let the girl run, war could break out between clans from broken promises. She had to make a decision and fast.

"Naomi" The mother whispered. The crying girl looked up to her mother.

"I want you to run, and never come back" The mother instructed.

The girl wiped her tears away. "I love you Okaa-san" The girl hugged her mother knowing she wouldn't see her again.

"Now go" The girl ran from the room as quickly as her feet could carry her. When she got to the second flight of stairs she kicked off her heels and ran quicker. Naomi busted through the main doors from the castle and continued to run.

When she heard howls and barks from behind she quickened her pace knowing she was a traitor to the union and her father was out to drag her back to the alter.

"I will not go back" She repeated over in head.

The growls came closer, and she continued to run. She could have made a clearing only if her foot didn't get caught on a tree root and fall forward. Suddenly she felt something burst from her skin making her feel warmer then before and tore her dress apart into shreds. Her face became longer and furrier and her speed became unmatched.

Naomi finally transformed into a wolf at the age of 17. Her newly born speed out ran her experienced father and headed in the direction of her true loves home.

Within hours she ran through her lover's fields, howling. Trying to tell him, she was fine and that they could be together.

The young man exited his house with a sword for protection when the light russet wolf appeared in front of him.

"Stay back, I don't want any trouble." The man raised his weapon.

The wolf backed away a few feet and bowed to the ground. The fur painfully melted away showing human flesh, the paws grew into human fingers, and the head became smaller showing the face of his love affair.

"Naomi" He gasped and caught her before she fell and hit the ground.

"Kazuki" She panted.

"You were supposed to get married today, what happened" The man covered up the naked girl.

"I didn't want to get married to that man." The weaken girl tried to stand up but kept losing her strength.

"Who do you want to marry then?" The man carried her up bridal style and walked into the house. "I want to marry a young handsome man; he has long black hair tied in a low pony tail and he is median size like me. He is very muscular from all the work he does in the field. And he is very sweet. You should know him." Naomi described the man.

"Any chance would I be that guy?" Kazuki walked her into his bedroom.

"It wouldn't be anyone else" Naomi brought her head up and placed a kiss on the man's lips. The man slowly brought the girl down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Both lovers reunited their love for each other, but what went over their heads was the blood shed that took place at the castle.

Which led to the long feud between the Namikaze wolf pack and the Hyuuga wolf tribe that would last many generations.

**End of Prologue**

**Short and sweet, but on to the future. **


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Actually first chapter. Read on. ALSO I HAVE A POLL, GO VOTE.**

**Chapter One**

**The New Girl**

**Present Day**

It was a fresh summer day for many students who were preparing to return back to school from the vacation break. Two students walked together, one black haired the other having blonde hair.

"I can't believe we are going back to school" The black haired boy cursed, his facial expression and posture explained to the world he was not looking forward to the school year.

"Well I'm glad we are going back to school" The blonde haired boy was the complete opposite. His shoulders were back and wore a cheerful grin.

"Naruto, you're only happy because you're finally going out with Sakura. If you both weren't together, you would be sulking just like me." The glum boy pointed out.

"Sasuke, I have been asking her out since the 7th grade, and she finally accepted at the beginning of the summer. Now going into 10th grade with a girlfriend, how can I not be happy?" Naruto slapped his buddy on the shoulder. "I'm telling you, this year. Things are going to be different." Naruto flew his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I hope your right; it's been to boring lately." They stopped their conversation when the bell rang signaling the start of the school year and took off running for the doors.

**XX**

Since a bug crashed the school's computer system, the students had to wait out in the hallways till the computers worked some what.

Naruto and Sasuke stood by the lockers thanking that crash since they would have been considered late.

"Lucky, so lucky. Could you have imagined the look on the teacher's face if we were late on the first day of school?" Naruto leaned against the locker.

"I shutter thinking about it" Sasuke trembled to show his point.

Naruto looked down the halls trying to spot any familiar faces. "I don't see any of the guys or the girls"

"Let's head down to the lunch room see if anyone is getting breakfast." Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder to follow him.

The boys walked to the cafeteria, hoping to find any of their missing friends. As they were walking they heard some gossip about some new student that just transferred in. It didn't see all that important so they just brushed it off.

Sasuke spotted their friends surrounding a table. "Their over at that table." Sasuke pointed.

"You go; I'm going to the vending machines to get something to eat." Naruto walked in the direction of the machines. "I will meet you at the table though."

"Just hurry then. The bell is going to ring soon." Sasuke proceeded to the table. Naruto quickly walked over to the vending machine. Someone was already there; the person had long black hair with blue highlights. He was pretty sure it was girl, but he wanted to get a clear answer himself.

"Hey I see you're getting poptarts." Naruto asked the person in front of him.

"Yeah, I like the smores kind, my one weakness." The voice was soft clearly a girl's voice.

"Um, sorry I'm Naruto Nakano" Naruto extended his hand for the girl. She turned around. "I'm Hinata-"She froze when her eyes met his. Naruto shook her hand. "Do you have a last name or is it just Hinata." Naruto chuckled. **(I know that's not his real last name, will explain later)**

He looked closer to see her eyes narrow at him. "Whoa your hand is really warm, you feeling ok" Naruto asked with concern.

"I'm fine" She took her hand back and left the cafeteria.

"Hell was that" Naruto was going to pursue her but the bell rang telling everyone to get to class.

The whole building groaned students and teachers alike. "Great my year is turning out great.

**XX**

Naruto had homeroom with Sasuke then for first period he was with Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka for History. He could feel the detentions pouring in for talking in class with the combination of friends.

Second period he had English with Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and a new friend Sai. He didn't catch his last name. For third period he met up with Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi for Biology class. Then for lunch he had his entire friends join him at the table they sat at last year.

"Hey guys, I met this girl in my language class. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga" Kiba said introducing the girl by his side.

"_That's the same girl from this morning_" Naruto yelled in his head.

"Hey" She said in a normal voice, she seemed nice at first. But she took a quick inhale and her eyes directed to Naruto. And of course the death glare landed right on the blonde.

"Um, hey we met this morning?" I gave a light wave.

"Yes, I remember poptart boy" Her voice went unnoticed to everyone at the table expect Naruto.

"Hinata take a seat it sucks having to stand and eat." Chouji munched on his food.

The girl took a seat between Kiba and Shino Aburame. Her eyes not leaving the poor Naruto. He felt like he was a mouse staring up at a hungry tiger readying itself for dinner.

"So Hinata where are you from" Kiba asked.

"Very far away" It seemed like she had no interest revealing more about herself.

"Your arms are very well built, Hinata-chan. How much do you bench" A junior named Rock Lee said to her.

"A lot" Hinata looked down at her arms. Naruto didn't even notice that her arms were bigger then most teenage girl arms. Not even Sakura who goes to the gym every day didn't have big arms like Hinata.

"You don't seem like a very interesting person" Ino made a joke against Hinata. The black haired girl looked up from her bangs to glare at the blonde girl.

"I'm kidding" Ino waved her hands in front of her for protection.

"Hilarious" Hinata sneered and looked around. "Are their any woods around in this area?" A random question.

"Yeah, my family owns a reservation for deer on the outskirts of town." Shikamaru told her.

"You like hunting or something?" Chouji took the words right out of Naruto's mouth.

"No, I'm just from a heavily forest area. I would like to have some aspect of feeling at home." Hinata air quoted.

"Then you're a hunter right? If you like spending time in the woods that much" Naruto cracked a joke. Though it didn't go over to well with the girl at the table. Because she stood right up and left the table.

"I think she isn't a hunter, Naruto" Sakura scolded her boyfriend.

The lunch returned normal and they were dismissed to their next class, for Naruto it was gym. When he entered the gymnasium he saw Hinata doing her stretches. He gulped which got her attention.

The blonde boy was getting annoyed with the whole pissed off routine so he approached her and demanded to know what her problem was.

"I don't have a problem, its probably just you" She turned and began to walk away. "You runt"

"What did you call me" He yelled to her back.

Hinata kept walking, and returned to her stretches. Naruto grinded his teeth together in anger, taking the girls comment to heart.

"Damn girl, I will show her who the true runt is during sprints." Naruto muttered.

Half way through the class, the teacher instructed the class to line up in pairs and race in 100 meters. When Naruto and Hinata's turn came up after a few students went. Naruto glared at Hinata while she focused on the task at hand.

"Ready" The teenagers got in there stance. "Go" The gun fired off. And both were sprinting for the finish line. It started out even for the first 20 meters before Hinata pulled in front and took off speeding like a demon until she reached the 100 meter mark. Everyone was shocked on how fast the race was over, and Naruto went pale when she walked by him. "Runt"

Naruto was still in shock to comply with the statement. His mouth was left wide open from the remarkable speed of the bully.

After gym Naruto chased after Hinata, hoping to get an explanation out of her. "Hey, what was with that race back there? You were like some animal running." Naruto caught her shoulder.

Hinata froze from the joke Naruto made and quickly turned around to make eye contact. "You really don't know" She said in a dead tone.

"Know what?" Naruto stopped grinning.

Hinata made a disappointing huff. "As expected from you, Namikaze" She spoke the name with venom.

"Namikaze, that's not my name" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Pathetic, I'm wasting my time with you." Hinata shook her head and left to her next class. Leaving Naruto standing alone in the hallway.

**XX**

The final bell rang and the courtyard was filled with departing students. Naruto who was having a date after school, decided to cut through the woods to get home quicker and change. As he was running, a clearing caught his eye and found a small lake in it.

"Wow, I could probably bring Sakura here as a date one day." Naruto walked up to it.

The lake was perfectly calm that Naruto could see his reflection in it clearly. Until he noticed ripples flowing through his little mirror of water.

He turned and saw a large wolf bending its head over into the water for a drink. Naruto gave a slight yelp getting the wolf's attention.

It was midnight black, with a long hairy tail and crystal like eyes. It ears stood up like most wolves, and it had median size pawls. The wolf gracefully walked up to the boy, lightly sniffing him.

Naruto tried not to panic. "_A WOLF SHIT. WAIT! WOLFS HAVE NEVER ATTACKED A HUMAN BEFORE, IM SAVED_" Naruto yelled in his thoughts.

The wolf finished sniffing him and walked up to rub up against his waist, marking its scent on him, before running off into the forest. Naruto gave a small prayer and took of running and screaming to his house.

From a distance the wolf watched as the boy ran. Suddenly it crouched and its fur melted away and in its place was a teenaged girl. The girl then took her turn to watch the boy run to find his way out of the endless forest. She smirked. "Fool, doesn't even know his own heritage." The girl began putting on her clothes to walk home in. "It's going to be very ridiculous when he learns of his truth family name." Hinata Hyuuga smirked and ran home quickly.

**Ok, that was my first chapter technically, it took me forever to put it together. And hopefully it doesn't suck. **

**But that's for you viewers to decide. **

**If I decide to continue then see you next chapter.**

**REMEMBER THIS IS A NARUHINA STORY NOT A NARUSAKU.**


	3. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**New chapter, I decided to continue. Hopefully it gets the same positive feedback my other romance story got. So lets begin.**

**Leaf Ranger: **Yes, Naruto is descended from the red haired woman in the flashback but the girl is part of the Namikaze, I will explain later. And gives Hinata a full reason to hate him.

I am currently reading the story, and I was very depressed when Hinata was changed into a vampire. Great story though. But by Naruhina werewolf fanfic I meant they are both werewolves not one wolf one vamp.

Thanks for reading.

**Baddazz-Writer-** I'm glad you like it.

**vash3055- **I will continue.

**Sleepless Crayon-** Well I'm glad you like it, and please keep reading on. Happy face.

**THANK YOU TO ALLL THE REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORTIERS BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN I WOULD HAVE TRASHED THIS STORY. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**ON WITH THE STORY, ALSO IM PUTTING THIS CHAPTER IN FIRST PERSON, JUST EXPERIMENTING IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT IN FIRST PERSON I WILL CHANGE IT:**

**Chapter Two**

**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

_Naruto's POV_

I sat in my bed all night, thinking to myself about the huge wolf I saw in the woods. It scared me half to death but strangely I felt I knew the damn thing. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of the person.

My vibrating cell broke my concentrated thoughts. I saw on the screen that Sakura was calling so I flipped the phone up. "Hello"

"Hey Naruto, sorry to bother you at this time. Did I wake you?" Her sweet voice was on the other line.

"No, I couldn't sleep." I turned on my light to my room.

"Me neither. So how was school today?" She sighed into the phone.

"It was good when the chick wasn't around." I rubbed my hand though my hair to get it out of my face.

"Who Hinata?" Sakura sounded concern.

"Yeah, you saw how she was staring at me whenever we were in the same room together." I tried to keep my voice down.

"Maybe she was picked on at her old school and you looked like one of the guys that she hates." She thought of some conclusions.

"Well what am I going to do, dye my hair black and get brown contacts to change my appearance. Just to make her happy." I raised my voice a little.

"I didn't say change your appearance. Try to get on her good side and maybe she will stop." My girlfriend tried to reason with me.

"Whatever I'm going out for a little." I hung up on her. I was still pretty pissed about that girl from today. What the hell was her problem. I got up and threw on my jacket for a quick walk to clear my thoughts.

When I got outside I found the temperature dropped a little. And it was dead silent, all the lights were out, it felt like a horror movie scene. So what did I do, I walked into the creepy dark forest with no light or a cellphone.

I heard some tree branches snap behind me, I turned to find nothing.

"Its just my imagination." I laughed nervously.

But it wasn't my imagination when I heard growling noises rip through the air. "Ok that's not creepy at all." Then the bushes in front of me began to part and a wolf appeared, with its teeth baring straight at me.

I tried to scream, but the words were caught in my throat. It hurdled towards me at full speed, and I knew I was done for until I heard another vicious bark behind me. I saw the wolf from yesterday spread its fur to show its anger in front of me. It was protecting me, from this other beast.

The two wolves snarled at each other until the rival wolf charged the smaller one and knocked it down to the creek. They were both biting each other, scratching their pelts, and head butting each other. I looked over to see the smaller wolf begin tearing away at the other animal's throat.

It took a few minutes until the bigger wolf stopped any movements. The smaller wolf pranced up the small hill and brushed by me.

It had blood framing its face, but it still looked beautiful then it did with the sharp teeth showing. I lowered my hand a little so it could sniff it but it nipped me and ran away into the dark.

I looked at my hand and found two little bite marks with blood beginning to seep from the wound. It didn't hurt at first, but then it started to burn like acid. I hissed in pain and ran back to my house to clean the cut.

Strange thing was when I got home, the wound stopped bleeding and in its place was a little moon shape scar. But it still stung when I touched it. There really wasn't much I could do, so slipped back in bed trying to sleep.

**XX**

I woke to find the mark fading a little and didn't sting anymore. That was a good sign, I thought I was beginning to get rabies or something. I got dressed for school and I walked down stairs to see my parents making breakfast.

"Morning son" My dad said at the table.

"Dad I saw the weirdest thing last night." I walked up to the table.

"Oh, and what was that" He folded the newspaper together.

"I saw two wolves fighting in the woods." I pointed in the direction.

"Naruto wolves haven't been seen here, in years. Hunters killed the last one off 11 years ago." She said putting eggs on the plates.

"I know what I saw" I defended myself and I was getting a little pissed at their lack of faith in me.

"Naruto, don't make this into a boy who cried wolf story. Remember when you went around and told people our old neighbor was let loose from an asylum." My father laughed at the memory. "We thought they were sending your ass away to juvy. Lucky my brother is a good lawyer"

"Fine don't believe me, but I will go there after school with a camera and prove it." I ripped my backpack from the seat and proceeded to school.

I sat at lunch telling everyone about the two wolves I saw, I could tell by their looks they were not impressed. "You guys don't believe" I muttered.

"Sorry Naruto, but we kind of have trouble believing stories like this since the whole asylum neighbor thing." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Sakura, you believe me right?" I begged my girlfriend. But she was like everyone else.

"Naruto" She sighed. "I want to believe you but I have to go with Sasuke on this one"

"Some friends" I growled and stomped away quickly from the table. Some of my friends called for me, but I ignored them. I entered the hallways looking for something to take my anger out on and I saw Hinata at her locker. Great payback for the way she treated me yesterday.

I walked over and knocked the books from her arms and slammed her locker shut which made a rather loud noise. She took a deep breath and finally turns toward me. I noticed a long scratch on her neck that started in the middle and went down to her collarbone.

"You should have not done that" She hissed at me.

I was caught off guard from the wound that I noticed her eyes were different somehow.

"Um, well you should have treated me better." The words had no meaning or effect on the girl.

"You deserved it" Hinata moved to pick up her books and placed them in her bag.

"How did you get that scratch on your neck" I touched the area not even thinking, she gasped in pain and grabbed and twisted my hand to stop me.

"Don't do that" She stopped to examine my hand. The moon shape scar. "Where did you get this tattoo?" Hinata questioned me.

"it's a scar, not a tattoo" I told her and took my hand back.

"Where did you get?" She seemed to be impatient.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I laughed.

"Try me"

Could I trust her? Or would she think I'm crazy like everyone else thinks? "Um, I saw two wolves fighting in the woods and one of them bit me." She smirked at me. Of course she didn't think that was true.

"I believe you." Hinata rubbed the scar on my hand.

"You do?" I my eyes became wide.

"What did the wolves look like?" She asked me while walking a little closer to me.

"Um, one was small, its fur was black and its eyes looked like while milky crystals. The other wolf was quite bigger and it was brownish and darker eyes then the first wolf. And it was incredible because even though the second wolf was bigger and stronger the smaller wolf was able to beat it." I explained what happened.

"I seen that second wolf before, he has been terrorizing the fields around my house. Hopefully its dead and my family doesn't have to worry about their chickens getting slaughtered." Hinata's eyes seemed very different then yesterday which really confused me. I noticed they had a slight lust in them or something, but her eyes would check me out every few seconds during the talk.

"So you think its true, how does all my friends not believe me but some stranger will?" I chuckled with anger.

"They just don't understand you like I do" This shocked me above all else, we just met and she claims to know me better then my own friends.

"Um pardon me?" I tried to set things straight.

"I will see you around" She finished up at her locker and readied herself to leave. "Oh and by the way just because I treated you like trash doesn't mean I hate you. And the reason I know you better then your friends is because you and I are the same." Hinata gave me a wink and walked away quickly.

I held my breath the whole time she walked away. So she doesn't hate me, then how does she feel for me. I sighed deeply.

Life is confusing sometimes.

**XX**

School seemed to drag on after my confrontation with Hinata. One thing I wanted to do after school was to go back and see if that wolf would be there again. Maybe in some freakish way we could be connected spirits or something close to that area.

I walked down the sidewalk only to be stopped by Sakura. "Naruto do you want to go to the movies tonight, just us two." She playfully caressed my arm.

"Uh, yeah sure. I just have to check something by my house then I will pick you up. What time?" I asked.

"6:00. Be there or be square." Sakura giggled and ran back to her car.

I was excited about our date, but I really wanted to check out the wolf. I stopped at the local grocery store to pick up some meat so I could draw it out if the animal chose to hide. A few minutes later, I made it to the woods in record time and took the meat out leaving trails behind me.

I ventured to the small lake from yesterday and sat on a rock and waited.

Almost two hours had passed and no wolf showed. It was hard trying to stay awake because the boredom that came from waiting was setting in. "I will just rest my eyes for a little." I used my jacket as a pillow and closed my eyes, for a little. A few seconds wouldn't hurt.

I was wrong. When I woke up, it was dark and way past 6. I looked around to find the rest of the meat I had bought was gone and in its place was a light paw print.

A howl echoed in the night and I was on my feet in a matter of seconds. A few branch cracks later and the small wolf appeared once again before me. It looked even more beautiful in the night then it did during the day.

It walked up to me slowly and sniffed my hand again. Then finally licked it gently, mostly on the scarred skin. "You're a cute little animal." I panted and slowly stroked its head. It looked up at me and its eyes reminded me of something or someone. I brushed it off and got down on its eye level to give it more lovings I would call it.

I rubbed its belly like a master would rub his dog. The wolf was very dog like and rolled on its back while I continued to scratch its stomach.

The dog like behavior didn't end there, it sat up and started licking my cheek. Its cold tongue helped cool my hot face. Something that felt weird was my skin started to heat up like I was under a heating lamp.

The wolf stopped licking my face and began growling at something behind me. I turned and saw a third wolf creeping up on me from behind. The thing that was crazy enough, it had the same eyes as the small wolf in front of me. The new wolf was light brown, with the same crystal eyes, and it was much larger then the first two wolves I met.

The smaller wolf stood in front of me trying to shield my view away. The brown wolf charged forward and knocked the black wolf away sending it into a tree. I started to run when I realized I was going to become dinner in about two seconds. I probably got 20 feet away from the animal before it blocked my escape.

I looked behind me to see the smaller wolf behind me trying to get up. When it finally did, it was limping terribly trying to save me.

Anger immediately filled me seeing this scene. I turned to face the attacker with determination. I always kept a pocket knife in my pants and brought it out. I was going to protect myself and the poor animal that was tossed aside by this monster.

I ran towards it hoping to at least stab its shoulder, but it was quicker then speed itself and was in back of me in a second. Just one swipe of its pawl and then I was sent flying into a tree.

I hit it so hard I felt my rips crack down my body. I had enough and pulled myself up and walked forward. By now, my whole body was on fire and pain just ripped through my skin. The moon shaped scar began to pulse and it felt as though the pain in it was making me transform or something. I confronted it again but this time I felt my whole body shook violently and soon enough I was on all fours, hairy then ever, I had paws and a snout, and my golden blonde hair became light brown fur.

HOLY SHIT I'M A WOLF!

**OK new chapter, and I should be studying for mid-terms but instead I'm typing up stories. Oh well, I like writing more then studying. Hope you guys liked the story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Learn to Walk, Before you Run**

**Read to find out.**


	4. I Need You

**New chapter lets go**

**REVIEWS:**

**Leaf Ranger: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. And read on to find out what happens

**hinataellis- **I will keep going

**MidnightWolfGirl**-Glad it was awesome for you. =)

**Dakars revoultion-**Sorry it took me a little but I hope this chapter is good enough

**naruhinaramen- **I'm glad you think its awesome.

**SleeplessCrayon**-Thank you for loving it.

**vash3055-** I will continue.

**pyrongirl- **Thanks for the positive review.

**ScarsOfThePast-**There are some wolf fics out there, but I have had trouble finding them. But I have found awesome ones with vampires in them. And the scar will be explained later, but it wasn't the reason he transformed.

**THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS. ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I WRITE.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story . . . **

**Chapter Three**

**I Need You**

_Naruto's POV_

I turned to face the attacker with determination. I always kept a pocket knife in my pants and brought it out. I was going to protect myself and the poor animal that was tossed aside by this monster.

I ran towards it hoping to at least stab its shoulder, but it was quicker then speed itself and was in back of me in a second. Just one swipe of its pawl and I was sent flying into a tree. I hit it so hard I felt my rips crack down my body. I had enough and pulled myself up and walked forward. By now, my whole body was on fire and pain just ripped through my skin. The moon shaped scar began to pulse and it felt as though the pain in it was making me transform or something. I confronted it again but this time I felt my whole body shook violently and soon enough I was on all fours, hairy then ever, I had paws and a snout, and my golden blonde hair became light brown fur.

SHIT I'M A WOLF!

I looked around feeling all of my senses heighten greatly. I could smell the fire coming from chimneys that were miles away. I could hear the water coming from up stream. Even the smell of the forests entered my nose in a flash. My head moving quickly trying to get a picture of myself. Finally a tail came into a view.

Wow a tail, I got a sudden urge to start chasing it. Which I did. I was running in circles trying to nip it. But I found I couldn't reach it. When I got a hold of it and bit down I yelped. Wait a minute. That was my tail. This wasn't a dream, this was real. I'm a wolf. Oh man how am I going to explain that to my parents.

A loud bark came from behind me. I forgot all about the other two wolves. The large wolf stalked towards me once more. I don't speak wolf so I didn't know what this thing was trying to say or what its point was.

"_You are a fool for being in his presence"_ I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like a man's voice.

"_You don't understand"_ Another voice popped in my head. It sounded like Hinata's voice. I looked over to see the smaller wolf on its feet and moving in front of me.

The large wolf growled fiercely at us both. The smaller once whimpered in pain. Poor things ribs must be broken or something. I clumsily walked next to the defending wolf and nudged its shoulder. It looked up, its eyes asking me what I was doing. I licked its cheek and gave a happy bark. I could take on this big bad wolf no problem.

I steadied myself, wanting to pounce quickly and try to knock the wolf out before it got to bloody.

Unfortunately fate had other plans and they were having me and the smaller wolf getting our tails handed to us by this damn enemy animal. It was so hard to fight this thing, I couldn't use my hands to punch anything. I couldn't get a good grip on it with my teeth without it grabbing a hold of me and chuck me have way across the field. Maybe this was a dream and I would wake up any second. But those seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes were me getting smashed into the ground feeling every inch of my body ready to crack open.

The smaller wolf would try to fight. But its opponent knocked it back with incredible force. It was best if the smaller wolf didn't try at all. But it kept getting up blow after blow. I cringed thinking this poor thing was getting ripped to shreds and it still continued to fight for me. I felt horrible. I got up slowly onto my paws and tried to stalk, more like stumble over to the wolves fighting. The huge wolf had no idea that I was behind it, so I took my shot and put all my weight, force, momentum whatever its called into one final push. It felt like hours before I felt a connection between our bodies. The impact was like I fell from a huge building and smacked into a concrete sidewalk. I guess it hurt him more then it hurt me, because the wolf yelped in pain and was knocked back into a ravine. Smashing and crashing its way down into the bottom. Not moving at all.

I felt weak all of a sudden, my body having absolutely no feeling left in it. I looked down to see my paws begin to form back into fingers. I was ready to do a happy dance realizing I was becoming human again. But I had to postpone the happy dance when I felt a sheer burning sensation across all over my body as the fur melted away from my skin. I fell over holding myself gasping in pain. It hurt badly, the worst pain I have ever felt in my life.

I felt a presence over me, but it was too dark to see who it was. "Just sleep" A hand was placed over my eyelids and brought then down, so I couldn't see. I tried to open my eyes but the hand refused to move.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling the life drain from me.

"Relax" The soft voice commanded me. "And sleep, I will take care of the rest"

The voice seemed trusting, but what could I do. My body burned and hurt all over, I'm lost in the woods. What could get worse?

Before I could ask that question, sleep overtook me. The only things I could feel on my body were something brushing up against my arms, back, lips a few times, and a felt something cushy once it was all over. And when I fully woke up, it was the morning and I was in my bed . . . naked.

I looked around thinking was it all a dream? I didn't even the know the time or date when I woke up. I pulled myself out of bed and threw on some clothes I found lying around. I walked down stairs too find my parents frantically walking up to me, catching me in an embrace. "We thought something bad happened to you" My mother sniffed. My father didn't seem to happy at all. "Sakura called last night saying you didn't meet her. Then you don't answer your cell phone. What the hell is going on with you?" My father shouted at me.

"I don't know. I cant remember" I scratched my head. "Is it drugs?" My father came right out and said it.

"No dad, I'm not on drugs. I must of hit my head last night when I cut through the woods." I could have sworn I felt a bump on my head. I sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk" I pushed my parents away and began walking up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't mister. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack with your little Houdini act and your not going to get away with this." My father always looking for a way to punish me.

"Oh who is stopping me" I mimicked him and continued to walk upstairs. I could sense he wasn't too happy on how I just treated him. But I had better things to do, then to get grounded on a perfectly good . . . ok I don't know the day. Its just too of a nice of a day to get grounded.

I threw on some better clothes and brushed my teeth. And instead of dealing with the folks I used my window to exit my house and I was on my way.

I walked into the nearby town to get something to eat. I stopped and waved at some people trying to be polite, usually I would go head first into the ramen stand on the corner but for some reason I had something on my mind. I had a taste for something else and I couldn't put my finger on it. I kept walking until I came across a bakery. I was a little hungry scratch that I was starving. So I went in to grab a bite.

I got in line trying to ignore my growling stomach. "Shut up stomach I will eat a horse if it will get you to be quiet" I wanted to punch it but I didn't want to punch my stomach. That would be stupid. Finally the line moved and the person in front of me turned too quickly and ran into my chest. I hooked my arm around the other's and kept them up.

"Sorry about that" They said in a familiar voice. "Its ok, I should I have-" I couldn't finish my sentence when the person lifted her face.

"H-Hinata" I whimpered in horror.

"Hi, you ok. Looks like you seen a ghost" She looked confused.

"What are you doing out in public" It seemed insulting, but I wanted answers.

"I'm getting some cinnamon rolls, I ran out." Hinata lifted up the bag to show her product. My eyes wouldn't leave her face, there was something about her face today. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked again. But I couldn't hear her.

"Your scratch is gone, the one on your neck" I pointed to the clear skin spot.

"Um yeah I guess it healed." Hinata tired to cover it up.

"Scratches like that don't just heal up in one day." I was getting a little worked up.

"I'm a quick healer, don't ask" She beat me to the punch.

"No one is a quick healer" I snapped at her. Something was bothering me. She was bothering me. I must have tuned out all too quickly before I found her fingers snapping repeatedly in front of my face. "You still there?" She asked.

I knocked her hands away. But held them in mine. When our hands connected our eyes burst open wide, feeling the static electricity pass through our finger tips.

I felt my whole body react to it and my member in my lower regions also reacted. And the worst part was, I think Hinata noticed too. Her eyes widened at mine and backed away slightly.

"You didn't just" She couldn't even finish her sentence, oh lord this was more embarrassing then that time in 6th grade when I puked on the teacher. "I'm sorry, it just sort of happened" I tried to cross my legs but that just made it worse standing up then it would sitting down.

"I have to go" Hinata turned away and ran out the store. I rolled my eyes at the situation. I was frustrated, she left me alone with a boner in a public store. I looked around trying to find a bathroom where I could relief myself in. When it came in view I ran in and locked the door.

My fingers stumbled over my zipper desperately trying to rid the pressure and finally grabbed hold of the 'big problem'. I shut my eyes feeling disgusted for doing this in a dirty bathroom in a bakery. "What's the matter big boy?" I heard a suggestive voice in front of me.

I opened my eyes to find Hinata in the bathroom with me. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM? "Hinata, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to back away but found myself in the corner. Trapped like a rat, and by the look in Hinata's eyes, she was the cat.

She giggled. "What are you doing here" Hinata grabbed a hold of my jacket and twirled it in her fingers. "I asked you first" I whimpered when I felt her fingers begin to travel south. The paled eyed girl shushed me and grabbed my erection, giving it a tug. I moaned hard when I felt her hands rub up and down my length.

I felt butterfly kisses trail down my neck, her lips teasing every spot she touched. "Are you always this shy with girls?" She whispered in my ear and began nibbling right where my ear and neck connected. Again I moaned and started to slip down the wall. "Faster" I murmured under her feel.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." The dominant girl slowed down in her pulls. I griped my teeth, trying to keep my voice low. "Jerk me faster and harder"

The evil girl chuckled but listened to my demand. "Oh Naruto" She moaned against my ear. "Your so big and hard. It shouldn't take this long for you to cum." She licked from my ear lope up to my temple. My breaths became ragged when I felt a knot in my stomach. The type of knot that is so close to coming undone when two people pull on it. And when the knot finally became straight, I let out onto her hands. Some even got on her pants and the edge of her shirt.

She took her sticky hands and began to lick and suck them. Closing her eyes and made an erotic expression. "Its so good Naruto, try some" Hinata leaned in closer, I also began to close my eyes but when I felt her presence near. I jolted awake, alone . . . sitting on the floor with my pants on the ground.

I heard a voice in the back of my head. "Pervert" It scoffed.

Oh shit, I just had a wet dream about her. I never had this about Sakura, why her. I stopped for a second and licked the inside of my mouth. I realized it wasn't Hinata eating the freaking cum it was . . . "This shit was in my mouth" I ran to the sink and tried to rinse it out.

I looked at myself in the mirror, it was just a dream. But it felt so real. Her warm touch, her lavender breath, and her words that could make any guy fall to their knees. I couldn't think like this, I'm with Sakura. What would she say, if she found that I was thinking thoughts about another girl? Well for one, Sakura would have me murdered.

I huffed deep breaths and pulled my pants and secured them. Why was Hinata on my mind all of a sudden. I caught sight of my hand and noticed the moon shaped scar again. It had to mean something, out of all the people I have come into contact in the last few days, Hinata was the only person who took note of the scar. Though I didn't want to see her, she could have the answers I'm looking for.

Problem was I had no idea where she lived. When I exited the store I found it was dark out and the lights were on. How long was I asleep on the floor?

No point getting lost trying to find the girl now. Too dark, and I would have no idea to find out where she lived. Without looking suspicious. I walked for a few minutes to find myself at the park.

When I was little, I was picked on a lot. And would always run away to the park and sit on the swing that hung from an old tree until one of my parents found me. It was the only peaceful and eventful thing of my childhood.

I trailed up the hill to my famous spot, but I stopped. I haven't been here in a long time. Since my bullied days and now, I have found friends. So I really didn't need to come back here. But I found that another swing has been added to the rusty branch. And a person was occupying one of the two. It was Hinata.

She seemed to be in a trance. Swinging back and forth lightly looking out over the city. Which was one of my favorite things to do as a kid.

I walked up quickly getting her attention in a snap. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"I was taking a walk. What about you?" I stood in front, but I wasn't nervous at all. I felt like talking to her was easy, but I wasn't going to touch her again after what happened.

"I'm along tonight. Nothing better to do then just sit here and look at this pathetic city skyline." She leaned her head against the ancient rope. I felt bad, was she an orphan or foster child. I could see my former self in her eyes. Lonely, rejected, sad.

"Mind if I join you for a second?" I could stay for a few. I just needed my answers and I would be on my way.

"Go ahead" But instead of sitting the seat next to her I kneeled down in front of her and flashed my scar. "Do you know what this is?" I had a demanding tone. Like a lawyer would use in a courtroom.

"A scar, I would assume?" She was playing dumb. I would know, I'm the master of playing dumb.

"Out of all my friends and family, you, a stranger, caught sight of this first. And it interests you. The moment you saw it, your eyes wouldn't leave it." Now she was thinking how can I get out of this.

"I need you to tell me?" I begged. She closed her eyes. "Why are you so caught up on this, why cant you just leave it be?" Hinata's hands gripped the rope tightly almost like she was in pain.

And after those words I blurted out the truth. "Because last night, I turned into some freakish wolf thing after I was bitten by some strange wolf that felt the need to protect me from an enemy. Since you have arrived, a muscular girl who spends her free time in the woods, coming to school with fast healing, you never talk about your past or who your family is. Noticing my scars." I was so close to solving this mystery.

"What are you saying?" Her voice broke.

_They just don't understand you like I do_. That's how she noticed the scar right away.

_And the reason I know you better then your friends is because you and I are the same._ I finally understand.

"You're a werewolf" I answered for her. She sat still not saying a word, it felt like time itself stood still. Waiting for her to correct me or call me crazy.

"Yes"

**Ok that took longer then expected. And a little lime weirdness for you. Nothing really to say, I wanted to finish so I could get this update out of the way so I could concentrate on track and the dreaded testing month. **

**Next Chapter: The World Is Yours**

**Until then PEACE OUT.**


	5. The World Is Yours

**Ok, sorry it took me forever to update. Testing and track has been taking a lot of my life up at the moment. And also I GOT MY LICENSE. So there is some inspiration to get me writing. But on with the story.**

**Reviews:**

**Leaf Ranger-** Yes the truth has been revealed but there is more to come. Thanks for the review.

**naruhinaramen-** Well I'm glad I put the line in there since I was on a writer's block and it just popped in my head one day . . . No I'm not a perv. But yes I added it and then the rest fell into place. As for spelling and grammar, I write at night time since that's the only time I can write and I'm very tired. That and I do a crappy job rereading my work. And sorry about the slow updates, I have track and school keeping me busy. Hope you like the chapter.

**The Unknown Twinkie-** Lolz, I like that name. Sorry about the long update. And don't worry everything will be explained soon. I hope. What pops in my head.

**MidnightWolfGirl-** Glad you love it, and here is the long update.

**ScarsOfThePast-** The scar will be explained in this chapter, hope its not to corny. Hope you like the explanation.

**Hasumi-chan16-** I tend to make it interesting.

**NoLifeKing666-**Glad you like it, happy face. I hope you continue thinking its good work.

**SleeplessCrayon-** Yayz I have a fan, I think. But hope you stay happy. And thanks for loving my work and the positive feedback you give.

**Baddazz-Writer-**Everyone is loving the line scene. I'm afraid to put more. My teacher says having scenes that turn out to be dreams tend to piss off the readers, but oh well everyone seemed to like it anyway.

**Loungyoo-**Updating since you said it was awesome.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS ITS BECAUSE OF YOU ALL I WRITE. PAT YOURSEVLES ON YOUR BACKS.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story . . . **

**Chapter Four**

**The World Is Yours**

"What are you saying?" Her voice broke.

_They just don't understand you like I do_. That's how she noticed the scar right away.

_And the reason I know you better then your friends is because you and I are the same._ I finally understand.

"You're a werewolf" I answered for her. She sat still not saying a word, it felt like time itself stood still. Waiting for her to correct me or call me crazy.

"Yes"

I backed away. The truth was out, Hinata was something different. She was a beast, something that could rip me to shreds but she chose not to. She was a werewolf, predator of the night, what else was there to name a creature of the night that was her.

"And you are as well" She said suddenly. I turned back at her.

"What did you just say" I gasped. Hinata stood and walked up to me. Her eyes were dead serious, the breath showed flowed from her mouth from the coldness.

"You're a werewolf, just like me." She took my hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs over the scar.

"How," I took a quick wheeze, "you bit me." I got back into her face like she did before.

"No" She simply said.

"But isn't that how it works. Wolf bites human, human transforms" I didn't understand, if she didn't change me, then who did?

Hinata was about to speak when I heard a car honk behind me. "Naruto!" My mother's voice rang out and I was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Mom" I yelled with an embarrassed tone. I pulled out of her hug, "what are you guys doing here?" I was now at Hinata's side who seemed tense all of a sudden.

"Well your grounded, remember?" My father turned to Hinata, "and who are you?" Hinata gulped and had to put her posture back into place before speaking again.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga" She introduced herself.

My parents glared at her. They didn't even tell her there names.

"Naruto its time to go home, now" My father grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards to car.

"But dad" I whined. Both my parents shushed me, and I was aggressively pulled into the back of the old car. I looked out the window to find nothing in the spot where Hinata's feet once stood. But I could in the distance, a faint wolf cry. I leaned my head against my arm, I was so close to finding out the whole truth to this lie called life.

"I don't want you hanging out with that girl anymore" I heard my father from the front seat hiss.

"What!" I was shocked, "how come, Hinata didn't even do anything." They weren't going to stop me from finding out who I am.

"Naruto we feel its best to keep you away from bad influences." My mother said in a quick fashion.

"Hinata is not a bad influence" I defended her. They shouldn't even judge, my parents don't even know her. Hell, I don't even know her.

"Your mother is right, besides you already have a girlfriend, we don't want you breaking any hearts because you cant control your urges." I blushed. What urges . . . Beside the whole wet dream from the bathroom, but they didn't need to know that.

"I can have friends that are girls, that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on Sakura or anything." I was becoming angry. Why were my parents becoming more controlling over my life in the last few days?

"Look your grounded, end of story." The conversation was over, and we didn't speak the rest of the ride home. And when we got back to the house I went straight to my room and locked the door and threw myself on my bed.

"Having a rough night?" I heard a voice behind me, even a draft.

I looked up to find Hinata sitting by the open window. I laughed.

"Your not getting me this time dream" I placed my face back down in the dark colored pillow.

"If it's a dream then you probably wouldn't feel this" I felt a huge punch to the ribs and I screamed into my pillow. I pushed her away with an angry glare. But strangely I couldn't feel mad at her. Instead when I looked into her face, I felt calm. The scar on my hand suddenly pulsed and I fell back onto my bed. Feeling the sweat pour down my face.

"What's happening to me?" I asked out loud.

"You hurt me" Hinata spoke up. I looked up at her through the pain to find her sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It was just a little push, I once broke a kid's nose and I didn't feel this way" I said through my harsh breathing, the scar still giving me intensifying pain.

Hinata rolled her eyes at me and stuck her hand out. "Come with me, I will tell you everything you need to know." I reached out and took it, the pain vanishing completely.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she took us to the window. "Far" Was her only response. I was ready to climb down the garden wall like I usually do before Hinata stopped me.

"That will take to long, we are jumping" My eyes widened and I squeaked. Before I could even protest, Hinata took my hand and we both jumped down to the ground. I thought the impact would have broken our legs since we jumped from a three story building. In fact I didn't feel anything, it actually felt like a jumped to feet of a small stair.

"Now run" Hinata bolted off like lightening. I ran to try and catch her, but I found her speed was unforgiving just like her. "Can you slow down?" I managed to yell out to her.

"Keep going, push through it" She seemed to be running faster now. I didn't know it would be this hard to stay near her. Until she stopped suddenly and even stopped me going past her. I looked around to find that we ran all the way to the city limits. That was really fast.

"Your fast for a newbie" Hinata continued on, but slowly this time.

"Fast. I couldn't keep up with you." I looked around trying to find an answer on how we ran so fast.

"it's a special feature" She read my mind exactly.

"Special feature of a werewolf I'm guessing" I followed her into the woods. "Where are we going this time?" I asked.

"A place where we will not be disturbed." We ran fast and slow, depending on what we were running on. On smooth long paths, we would run quickly. And on bumpy roads we would go slowly, I even caught Hinata when she tripped over a rock. She blushed at the close contact, but didn't say anything. It seemed like hours until we came across a waterfall. The way the water reflected with the full moon, and the light of the stars. It gave off a beautiful blue tone reflection on the stone walls and dewy grass. Fireflies would cascade across the water of the small lake the water would dump into.

"Its amazing, I have never seen this place" My eyes wouldn't leave the scene in front of me. Hinata took my hand and walked me over to two stones by the edge of the water.

"That's because we are no where near civilization." Hinata told me. My mouth dropped open at the news. "Then where are we?"

She chuckled thinking this was all a joke. "Deep in the southern part of the country, if my calculations were correct. We are like two days away from your town." She even didn't seem bothered by that either.

"Two days" I laughed until the news sunk in, "TWO DAYS" I hollered.

"Yeah you didn't notice how fast we ran?" Hinata acted like this was an everyday thing for her.

I nearly fainted from the news, she laughed at my actions. "You need to explain all this to me, as you said I'm a newbie." I sat with my head touching me knees, "As a matter of fact, tell me about you. Who the hell are you anyway?" I questioned her.

She stopped laughing and stared at me, "What do you want to know?"

"Well anything, maybe it will help me understand my situation better" I saw her take a huge breath. Hinata was definitely uncomfortable.

"If I tell you this" she didn't speak, "you will become angry." She brought her head up.

"I thought I knew everything before you came along. Now I feel I'm nothing. I mean you seem to know more about me then I do myself. Is my name even Naruto Nakano?" I begged, I would do anything to find out my truth self.

Hinata took a shaky breath. "Ok it all started a thousand years ago when the worlds strongest tribes decided to merge together after many years of bloodshed between them. Almost like a truce. The two clans were the Hyuuga and the Namikaze. The Namikaze were known for their early transformations and could build up their strength quicker. And the Hyuuga had power and influence to their name. They were known for their aggression towards foreigners." She started out. I was a little confused, it was obvious she was a Hyuuga. But where does that leave me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Its simple, your from the Namikaze clan." She smirked at me.

"So my name is really Naruto Namikaze?" I was more confused thinking I was on the right track.

"Sort of, in your case. Your full name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. And those people you live with aren't even your parents, not even werewovles." She explained. I didn't say more since I just wanted to hear more of the story. There was one part unlocked. There was more now.

"On the wedding day of the two tribes. The Namikaze bride ran from the alter for a human man that lived on the edge of the country line. By doing so, she broke the promise and since the Hyuuga and Namikaze and company have been fighting ever since. Sadly the Namikaze haven't been doing so good with their numbers." She put her head down.

My heart beat a little faster. "What do you mean?"

"The Namikaze and their allies have been massacred or in this present time, I believe the term now is genocide." She had to think for a second.

"What . . .I never read any of this in a history book" I was in denial. Trying to find any source of comfort. But of course Hinata crushed it again.

"That's because the Namikaze massacre has been spread out over time and has only happened during times of conflict." She explained more.

"Times of conflict?" I questioned.

"Yes like war. Example, during the War of Hyuuga aggression as some other wolves call it or how humans look at it, the Civil War, the Namikaze took sides with the south while Hyuuga took sides with the north. And as history shows north tore apart the south. The Hyuuga tore apart the Namikaze. The Hyuugas aren't stupid, they join opposite sides of parties just so they can legally destroy their enemy. Even if they don't share the same views as the group, they will join none the less if it meant they could strike down the Namikaze." My face turned pale thinking, my whole family was murdered by hers. Was I on her death list? Was that the reason she came here in the first place?

I stood up preparing to run, only to be stopped by her stern voice. "Stop" And I stopped like a puppy would for his master.

"I'm not here to hunt you down. I found you by accident, I was sent away from my family. They think I'm not good enough to fight for the family name so I was sent away on hiatus until I am called back." She air quoted. Hinata looked sad. But I couldn't help her, now that I knew I was on the world's strongest clan's hit list.

"If you know so much about my family, who are my real parents then?" I asked, this had to be a joke. Maybe just a bad dream that I would wake up from any moment.

"I don't know what happened to your parents, the last time I saw them was during the Jungle conflict 40 years ago." Hinata seemed hesitant to answer the question.

"40 years ago, you look don't even look a day over 17" I pointed out.

She slightly chuckled. "That's another thing, werewolves slowly age. I was born in December 1925. And werewolves freeze completely if there mate is born and they stay at that certain age until their mate transforms." Hinata explained the situation to me.

I looked down when I remembered the scar on my hand. Hinata claimed that a werewolf biting a human didn't transform them so what was this.

"Hinata" I called her name softly. She looked up and I pulled my sleeve back to show her my hand.

"Do you know what this is?" She chuckled at first. I gulped thinking it was bad. What I didn't expect were the words that came out of her mouth.

"it's a mating mark" She confessed. My heart stopped when the words hit my ears. I looked down at the mark and looked back up.

"You mean . ." I choked the words out.

"Technically, we are married." Hinata pulled her sleeve back and showed the same mark carved into her forearm.

"Werewolves are born not created. It was always your destiny to change when you reached this age, its also in our destiny to be together. This is the code of all ancestors." Hinata walked closer.

"I don't get it, what's the point? Is there a certain mission we have to fulfill or something?" I asked her, I had a point. Was there some purpose for all werewolves to change or was it a curse.

"I don't know, my elders would tell me. Werewolves change and mate so that one day the prophecy of peace with come true. Where the legend states, two wolves will mate and give birth to the child that will bring forth the end of bloodshed or God will send his heaven hounds to earth and eliminate us" I felt my stomach turn. I guess I better start heading to church now.

"If we are all going to die from fighting, why doesn't everyone just stop?" This was a simple task, what was the problem?

"Pride is one of the most deadliest sins, and werewolves always carry it on their shoulders. We take dishonor badly." That crushed that theory.

I gulped. I guess she noticed when she began to speak again. "Don't worry Naruto" She grabbed hold of my hand, and I felt that familiar spark from before. I smiled at the close contact. We moved in, almost close to a kiss. Until she spoke up.

"You better not get a boner, because that would really crush the mood" She hissed, her eyes darkened. I crossed my legs.

"Boner? I wasn't getting anything" I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes. "Since your new at this stuff, I better show you all the basics. Follow me, I am going to show you what the world has to offer by the nights end." She pulled my arm away from the waterfall.

"Where are we going?" I called to her.

"We are going to transform and I'm going to take you out for a night on the country." She continued to pull me, the waterfall passed us farther.

"But I don't know how to transform." I whined and she stopped suddenly. Hinata rolled her eyes at me.

"Its easy, think of something to fight for. Like a person" She suggested. I closed my eyes and thought of fighting for ramen or my friends. But I didn't feel anything. "Nothing is happening" She huffed.

"Come here" Hinata put her palms up, "touch your palms against mine" I did what I was told. Still nothing. "Uh Hinata" She shushed me.

"Wait a second" Her eyes were closed, so I did what she did. The old monkey see, monkey do trick. Before I felt a bunch of clips snap into my hand. I saw a young Hinata getting whipped in the face by a soldier. I saw an older man scolding her, making her feel worthless. Her getting stabbed, shot, and even thrown. All the pain she felt entered into me and soon I found myself trying to reverse it and protect her. When I began to feel the scar on my hand begin to pulse and soon I felt the familiar feeling of my skin burning then bursting. Soon enough I found myself on all fours with a tail and covered in hair.

I looked up to find that Hinata was now in her wolf form also. She gracefully walked over and nudged me, silently telling me to follow her. I ran after her. Almost turning into a game of tag. We would chase each other in a meadow whenever we found one. Or nestled next to one another by a cliff side. Later we were on the out shirks at one of the biggest cities in the country. And we got there in less then an hour, by running.

I was stunned seeing the bright lights reflect off the bays water top. The way the cars moved, gave the city its own yellow northern lights. I have never left my small town, which I thought was pretty huge. Now finally seeing a place that I have only read about in books and stuff. It was amazing and breath taking. I noticed Hinata was changing back into her human form when I remembered that I was freaking naked when I first changed. I turned away hoping she didn't think I was a pervert or something.

"You can look you know, I'm not nude or anything." I heard her say behind me.

I turned to see she was right, her long sleeve she wore before was now burnt and missing a sleeve. She ripped off the top to reveal a black camisole. Her tan pants were slightly burnt, some holes here and there. And she now walked barefooted. "You can change back too you know. Just think of something that calms you greatly" She took a seat next to a tree.

I laid down trying to think of something calm. But I was so excited about seeing the huge lights of the city before me I couldn't calm down. I soon felt a hand begin to massage the back of my ears and I started to get sleepy all of a sudden. "Relax" I heard Hinata whisper in my ear softly. Her hands worked over my ears, under my neck. I was whining in a dog tone from all the pleasure I was getting. Soon enough I found my self a man again. My head laying across her lap, my shirt was now gone. But pants still remained. Like Hinata, my shoes were no where to be found.

Out of all the things to say, one question slipped from my mouth. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Because you are now a werewolf. You need to know what your capable of and what you are not. Running two hours from your home town to here. Would take a human 4 days to travel. Are you tried at all" I couldn't answer. She continued to stroke my neck.

I could feel her frustration from me not answering. So when I felt her lips against mine I could only guess that this was a werewolf attack. I pulled away and shot up in a kneeling position.

"Why did you do that?" I shot at her.

"You wouldn't answer me, and besides we are mates so it doesn't matter." It grew silent once again.

"But I'm with Sakura" I groaned when I realized I just cheated on my girlfriend. And I didn't feel any guilt.

"My cousin was the same way, he was engaged to his girl that he was with for so many years. And then he transformed and met his mate. He did not feel any remorse when he left her. Same will go for you. Werewolves are true to the statement that love is blind." She was very wise for her age. Like an old woman trapped in a teenaged body.

"Did you have someone when you transformed?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I transformed when I was 13. During the time it was frowned upon to go out on a date with a boy altogether. So I really wasn't emotionally attached to someone when I changed" She explained. It must have been easy for her.

"How did you feel when you transformed and up and running?" I asked my final question. I needed to know if this part of my life was a gift or curse.

"I felt free. The wind blowing in my face. I could travel to places like this in a instant. My mother told me after I transformed that the 'World is Yours'. I understood it perfectly. But she wanted to me to see it in her way. I saw it in a way that I could live life to its fullest. But my parents saw it differently" She looked down.

"How did your parents see it?" I was afraid to know.

"They want world domination" Hinata's eyes met mine. I knew now that what I was given, wouldn't end good but it meant something good was going to come soon. So I smirked at Hinata, feeling my wolf hormones kick in, I looked back at the city then back at her.

"I guess the world is mine now" I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. I didn't care about the outside reality. I was free. Hinata grabbed the back of neck and pulled me down on the grass with her. We continued to kiss, I pulled at her lips, showing pure dominance. Telling her I was the alpha and she was mine. If I was human, there would be no doubt I would have felt remorse but I was a werewolf who was laying on a hill miles away from home just telling a mate how I felt.

I was just making the world mine.

**Ok sorry it took so long. I have been going through school, track just got done, and now I got a job making pizzas. But don't worry I will still write.**

**Next chapter: My Sister's Keeper**

**Until then PEACE OUT**


	6. My Sister's Keeper

**Ok I'm back and ready to start another chapter. A lot of you loved the last chapter, so I have to continue now.**

**Reviews:**

**Leaf Ranger-** Well in this story it is. Everything about it will be explained later on, and there is a bigger truth to the war for the Namikazes. I'm glad you liked it.

**P5yCH0-** Thanks for thinking its cool, hope you like it.

**Rolo-chan-** Yup they are together, there is still more to come. I cant blame that you don't like Sakura, a lot of people don't like her. But you will have to read to find out.

**Ayame0217-**I'm glad you love the story since you started reading it. And I update when I can, which is a lot.

**hinataellis- **Lol glad its more like it.

**The Unknown Twinkie-** Yes I know there are some gaps, but will be detailed later.

**Unknown Review-** I guess it was pretty romantic.

**ScarsOfThePast-** I kind of did make more questions, but don't worry I did that on purpose to keep everyone interested. And they will be explained later. Glad you like the chapter, and I love to answer questions …Just not hard ones.

**Saya Azuthia-** I try to write more.

**NaruHinaFan- **Cause you reviewed a lot I will answer them quickly in the next five hyphens

-Ch.1-Glad you like the story

-Ch.2- Yup Naruto was terrified of the wolf.

-Ch.3-Yes everyone thinks he is crazy about the wolf thing, and don't worry I plan to write more.

-Ch.4-A lot of people liked that chapter for some reason. I guess it was the mini-lemon I put in there. And Hinata will probably find out.

-Ch.5-lol thanks for reviewing multiple times, hope you continue too.

**Hazard1122-** I hope that means good story. Lol I have trouble finding werewolf stories, but when I do find them they are awesome.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS. ITS BECAUSE OF ALL YOU THAT I CONTINUE TO WRITE.**

**Now on with the story …**

**Chapter Five**

**My Sister's Keeper**

I climbed through my window without trouble, looking around. Hinata was already gone from her place at the edge of the woods. I noticed that it was the same way I left it when I left the night before. My so called parents didn't seem to check up on me during the night. That was good, then I might I have a peaceful morning. I stretched my sore muscles from all the running, I looked in the mirror to notice that I was ripped.

I walked closer to the mirror and looked down. I had pecs and below that I had abs. A six pack believe it or not. I flexed my biceps and found they were well developed also. Wow, I was shocked on how I transformed over night. I have never worked out a single day in my life, now look at me. As much as I wanted to continue to find the many formed muscles on my body, I was tired. And really needed to get to bed.

I crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I heard a knock at my door.

"Naruto!" The voice boomed through the door, "its time to get up, your friends are here." I was ready to cry. Of all mornings why?

Then the door slammed open. "Naruto we are going to the swimming hole, so get your ass up" Sasuke walked into my room with a towel over his shoulder and dark blue swim trunks.

"I'm not in the mood to go man, another time" I put my head back down on the pillow. I heard him sigh and soon my covers were off of me and I was soon pushed off my mattress.

"Come on, I'm trying to be nice here" Sasuke wasn't patience. So what was the worst thing that could happen.

I sighed in defeat, what could possibly go wrong today? I stood up and walked to my dresser to find some shorts to swim in. Then grabbed a towel and continued on downstairs until I was stopped by my so called father.

"Naruto, where are you going?" He asked.

"To the swimming hole with my friends" I shrugged and pointed at the door.

"Your grounded mister, you do know that right?" He tried to be the big man, but I was bigger …no pun intended. And he wasn't even my father, so he had no control over me. I ended up voicing this out loud.

"You cant tell me what to do, your not even my real father" I heard plates break against the wooden floor. But I had no time to investigate, I walked right by Sasuke's shocked face and went to my friends big SUV.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened back there" Sasuke said pulling out of my neighborhood.

"Its none of your business" I mumbled. Sasuke glared at my shortened response.

"You know your different lately" He snapped at me while giving me the death glare.

"What do you mean, I have been different lately. I'm still the same guy" I felt a sudden impulse to shove him out of the car door.

"You have been skipping out on your dates with Sakura. We have gotten zero calls from you after you disappeared a few nights ago. You snapped at your parents. What happened to you?" He asked in the end.

I couldn't answer that for some reason. Was I different? Well, besides the whole werewolf thing. "I'm just stressed that's all, maybe I can relax while we swim" I answered him. I guess it was a good answer cause Sasuke backed off instantly.

The rest of the ride was in silence, only the sounds of the rushing cars passing us gave little noise in the truck. During the time, my mind wandered…

**XX**

"DIVING" Kiba screamed while he dove head first off the cliff side into the cool deep water under him. He resurfaced seconds later, while pushing his loose hair from his face and enjoyed the water.

Everyone was there, Chouji was relaxing under the huge oak tree eating some homemade treats. Next to him was a sleeping Shikamaru on a long blanket.

Rock Lee was challenging Kiba to cliff diving off the rocks that surrounded the swimming hole, which would be entertaining later when one of them falls and hit's a rock and race to the hospital.

Ino was talking with Sakura in the shallow edge of the water. Both giggling from their conversation.

And Sai and Shino were off to the side. Sai sketching and Shino collecting bugs. Shino was fully clothed so I guess he wasn't joining us in any fun water games later.

Sasuke stripped off his shirt quickly and dove head first in a slight deep end just to cool himself off. Leaving me standing there alone, clutching my shirt in an awkward stance. How was I going to explain to everyone about my body changes. I blushed, oh man its so hot and I cant even go swimming.

I heard someone surface in front of me, I opened my eyes to find that Hinata Hyuuga was exiting the water. My eyes quickly sculpted her body out. She wore a lavender bikini, her hair dripped of cool water. She was very curvy, she had a well developed torso, from her stomach to her chest. It was almost a sin to look at her, but technically she was my wife. I noticed she had slight bags under her eyes, probably from the lack of sleep I suffered from as well.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she gave a seductive smirk. While walking by me, she whispered, "Watch it." Before pinching my ass, I turned back at her to find that she was drying herself off and placing a small bombers jacket on her. Her last name was printed on the back. Hinata must have meant to behave myself. No wolf related incidents today.

I wiped my brow to find that I was indeed sweating. And it wasn't from the heat.

"Naruto" I whipped around to find Sakura behind me.

"Hey Sakura, how is it going?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

I nodded. And she took my hand firmly and led me away from everyone. I heard Hinata scream behind me, Sakura and I looked back to find that Kiba had stolen a twinke from the wolf girl. Now she was chasing him around the place. I guess that would keep her busy while I dealt with Sakura.

When we were away, Sakura turned to me and gave me a slight kiss. I had no time to respond before she pulled away.

"Are you ok" I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, its just," she backed off slightly, "I feel like I'm loosing you" Sakura's voice broke.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused, then again it was probably the wolf thing.

"Your ditching me on our dates, you don't call anymore. I thought something bad happened to you. And I caught you eyeing up that new girl just now" Sakura tried to push or punch me.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Well I kind of was…

"Yes, I'm sorry. But ever since that girl showed up. You distanced yourself from everyone. We are all worried about you," she took notice on the scar on my hand, "did you get a tattoo?" Her eyes turned to horror.

"No I didn't" I was beginning to become angry.

"Wait a minute, Hinata had the same looking thing on her arm." She backed off slightly. "I have to leave now" Sakura walked passed me.

"Sakura wait, come back" I ordered her.

"Fuck off Naruto, I just need to be alone" She walked off in the woods, I couldn't stop her. And I didn't care at the moment. I punched a hole in the tree next to me to let out some frustration.

I felt some comfort when I returned to everyone and heard the words "Look what I got"

The evening went by slowly, soon it was dark and Sakura did not return. In her absence, Kiba had brought along some beer for us. After the first hour, everyone was passed out from the beer they consumed. I looked at Hinata, we were the only ones that would not be suffering from a hangover later.

"So, its just us" I smirked at her.

"Yup, just us" Hinata leaned back on her wrists to look up in the sky.

"Want to fool around?" I blurted out.

Hinata looked around to check if everyone was out, "Follow me" She got up and I followed her quickly. When we got some distance from the group, I made an attempt to grab her waist before she stopped me at my chest. I was about to question her, when she began to rapidly climb up a large tree.

"How the hell did you do that?" I yelled up to her. She sat on top of the last branch in the tree.

"Its easy, try it" She waved me up.

I took an exhale, and jumped and quickly followed her up the tree. The bark of tree would scrap against my skin but I didn't get any splinters which shocked me. It was like my skin became a light armor.

I joined Hinata on the last branch and brought her up close. We were finally alone, our lips met quickly in lust. She placed her hand on my collarbone while I grabbed her waist to keep her in place.

Soon our tongues met in our lip's struggle. My left hand went up to unzip her jacket and immediately grasped her chest. Hinata pulled away to moan, revealing her neck to me. I attacked her neck. Sucking, nibbling, and licking over her warm skin. She grabbed hold of my hair and buried my face in her neck crook.

Before we could go any farther, she stopped and pushed me away from her. Hinata began to sniff the air and her face grew worried.

"Go back to your friends" She told me.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Trust me, go back to your friends. I will be back soon" Hinata said before she dropped down from the tree and sprinted through the woods.

I didn't know what was going on, but I did what I was told and ran back to meet up with everyone else. When I did get back I found that all my friends were still passed out. I rolled my eyes at them, before I heard a blood curling scream echo in the night. Waking everyone up.

"What was that?" Ino cried when she jolted up from the groud.

"It came from this way" Kiba yelled and ran in the direction of the scream. Which was the same way Hinata ran in. We all got up in a group and charged together.

The screams turned to cries but they were loud enough to hear it from a distance. After running through the trees we found Sakura huddled down in Hinata's grasp as she rubbed the pink haired girl's back.

"What happened you guys" Lee said as he moved to help Sakura.

"I was almost killed by a fucking wolf" Sakura screams were muffled by Hinata's jacket.

"Are you ok, did it bite you?" Sasuke inspected the girl.

Sakura spun at us, "No, but it nearly killed me. It would have if…" Sakura turned towards Hinata, "if Hinata didn't come to save me." She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Soon everyone was staring at Hinata, "How did you find her?" Sasuke questioned my mate.

"I heard her scream" She simply said.

"How did you stop the wolf?" Kiba was next to question her. Everyone grew a suspicion toward Hinata.

"I don't know, it must of got scared when I arrived." She was lying. I could tell, but I don't think everyone else could.

"Alright, lets just head home. Sasuke helped Sakura up, she instantly latched onto me. I let her hang on to me, she needed comfort. Hinata understood this emotion perfectly. We met up at the swimming hole for our cars. Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Sai and I traveled together, while Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji went with each other, and Hinata went with Kiba and Shino.

It was a quiet ride home, no one spoke. They were afraid any words would upset Sakura. Sasuke dropped us off one by one, leaving him and me alone to talk.

"Are you cheating on Sakura?" He asked me when we were a few miles from my house.

"No" I hesitated before saying.

"Your lying" Sasuke hissed at me.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. That and you wouldn't understand why" I couldn't lie to my best friend. It was almost impossible.

It turned quiet again.

"Is it Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Again I couldn't speak, but in the end I blurted it out. "Yes"

"I wouldn't blame you, she is very hot. I would bang her if given the chance" I turned to him suddenly and punched him in the face, causing him to nearly curve off the road.

"What's your problem?" He slammed on the brake, stopping us from going head first in a house.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself" I huffed trying to get the anger out.

"What's happening to you man?" He had fear on his face.

"I don't know, but I cant tell you." I got out of the car and continued on foot. Why was I suddenly becoming violent to everyone around me. I would have to ask Hinata. I texted my parents saying that I would sleep over a friends house then I made a B-line to Hinata's house. I have never been there, but I was able to pick up her scent from my house and followed her. I was able to phase into my wolf form quicker then before and bolted faster nearly leaving my tracks unnoticeable.

It seemed like forever before I found myself in front of a huge house in a clear field that was three stories tall and it looked like it came from another world. The lights were all on the first level. Before I could phase back in my human form, I felt a huge force knock me far into the trees.

I looked up to see a raging brown wolf, bearing it's teeth at me. I pulled myself up and charged at it, I wasn't going to let it get away for shoving me. But clearly this wolf had experience. Every move I made, it countered. I moved left, it moved right and went for my neck. When I moved right, it moved left and scratched at my face. Soon another wolf joined in, but I recognized their scent. It was Hinata coming to my rescue. At first the other wolf went into complete shock when Hinata stood her ground in front of me.

Then they both began to growl and bark at each other. Arguing like two sisters would over boys.

The brown wolf huffed and walked towards the house. Hinata gestured her head, telling me to follow her. When I got close to the house, I heard two women's voices.

"Are you serious" I didn't recognize the woman's voice.

"I can explain" Then I heard Hinata speak.

"Do you know what the clan is going to do when they find out about this. People are going to come looking for Bo you know." The woman spoke again.

"I can just say we were attacked, no one has to know. Unless someone tells them" Hinata got up in the woman's face. I coughed getting the girls attention.

"Hinata I need to speak with you, its urgent" I asked politely avoiding the glare of the older woman in front of me.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I cant help you right now" She turned me down.

"Naruto?" The woman's eyes widened at my name. "Uzumaki's dead son?" Hinata immediately knew her mistake. "He is your mate?" She pointed at me.

"Hanabi please, listen to me. You cant tell father or mother. You know what would happen if you did?" Hinata moved to protect me.

"Hinata who is this?" I asked.

She turned to me, "Naruto this is my little sister, Hanabi" I was confused Hanabi looked like she was in her early 30s.

"Little, but she" I couldn't finish my question.

"Naruto," Hinata walked up to me, "Remember how I told how werewolves age?" She asked me. I nodded going along with her.

"Remember how I said we age slowly, and how we stay a certain age until their mate is born and transforms. I was frozen for 17 years. Hanabi and everyone else was able to age while I stayed the same. This is my I look like a teenager, I should be 42 years old now." Hinata looked me dead in the eye.

"And if that doesn't seem strange to you, get this. Our family is going to hunt you down and kill you, both of you. Hinata you cant stay here especially with him around. You both have to go somewhere safe and far. The Hyuuga will hunt you both down for breaking their international laws." Hanabi warned us both.

"What's the international law?" I asked.

"Hyuugas and Namikazes should never interact or mate with each other. Under punishment of death" She said in my face.

"What should we do?" I asked her.

"I think you both would be safe trying to find his real parents. Hinata the Hyuuga know that you killed Bo, it would only be a matter of time before they come looking for you." Hanabi was very concerned about her sister.

Hinata closed her eyes. "When do we leave?"

"You should be out of this house my tomorrow noon, pack only what you need. I can only stall for a little. I cant protect you forever." Hanabi looked at me.

"You should return home and pack your things" She told me.

"I will go with him, I will pack now. Then he can go say good-bye to his loved ones." Hinata left the room and went to go pack her stuff. I looked at Hanabi.

"You know who my real parents are?" I asked her.

"Yes I do, and your going to stay with them until this blows over. Keep in mind they will try to kill Hinata on sight for her being a Hyuuga. You must protect her at all cost. And if you don't. Then I will terminate you before my family's hunters will." She warned me with venom in her words.

"I understand" I nodded my head quickly.

Hinata was back in the kitchen with a duffle bag and changed into new clothes. Jeans and a grey tee shirt, with her green bombers jacket. "We cant phase in the next 24 hours, they will pick up our scent quicker. Wear clothing that is comfortable until we get far enough." Hinata zipped up her jacket. "Thank you Hanabi, for your warning. But next time, send me a letter telling me that you are coming and try not to eat people when your coming over."

"That pink haired banshee girl scared away my dinner, she had to make up for it" She looked back at me for the last time, "remember what I told you boy."

I nodded to scared to do anything else. She nodded giving her good-bye and phased off the porch and ran into the woods.

"Hurry" Hinata pushed me in the direction of my house. We needed to leave, but it was for the good. I was going to find my parents, my real parents. I was going to get the answers that I wanted. When we returned to my house, we climbed through my window and started the packing. I took few articles of clothing, stuff that would be comfortable to run in and sleep in.

I took a few pictures of my friends, food that I liked, and my special blanket. I had it since I was a baby, maybe it would mean something with my real family. I went down to the kitchen and wrote a note out telling my parents that I was leaving. That was all, I took my cell phone from my pocket and left it on the note. Feeling that the letter didn't end right, I wrote that I will always love them at the bottom. I went back to my room to change into baggy jeans, and a lose shirt to run in.

"Take a jacket, even the toughest werewolves freeze to death in the winter" Hinata finished packing my bag. I went to my closet and retrieved my lucky orange jacket. Hinata shot me a glare, but shrugged it off when she saw I was ready to argue over the jacket's history.

"You ready?" She asked, I threw on my jacket and my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah, lets go" We jumped out of my window and sprinted north of the town, when we were on the hill outside of my hometown I looked back. I was leaving this place, I didn't even know if I would return to my friends or anything at all. The moon lit up this place from where I stood, it almost made me want to turn around and go back to the house. But I felt Hinata grab my hand and begin to pull me in her direction.

I sighed and continued to run with her, leaving behind my old human life. And starting my new werewolf one. It would be a long, long journey …

**Ok that took a little longer then I expected to get done. But its done now. And I thought it came out good, but depends on how you guys feel. **

**Like it, hate it. In the end, it's the reader's views that matter. All questions will be answered soon. Probably in a chapter or two.**

**Next chapter: Journey **

**Read to find out.**


	7. The Journey EDITED

**I was very unhappy with this chapter, so I redid it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Journey**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Silence.

"Hey, Hinata"

"If you ask me one more time I'm going to tare your tail off and shove it in your mouth" Hinata was unusually grumpy today.

I whined again. We have been traveling for days on end, and I feel we are not getting anywhere. I'm starting to get the idea that Hinata has no idea where she is going and that I should have stayed home. It started off easy, I knew the trail well leading from my old town, but once we got off the trail we had to scale mountains, walk muddy roads in the rain, and we were slowly running out of food to eat in human form. Hinata says its unsafe to transform until we were in a safe distance. Though she has been saying this for two weeks now.

"Seriously Hinata, do you even know where your going?" She turned and glared at me.

"Give me a break, your family has been in hiding for years. I cant point my nose and find them on the spot. I can only use my memories to find them." Hinata pointed to her temple.

"What do you mean your memories?" I asked.

"I have met your parents in the past, and by using my memories maybe I can piece clues together from where I met them and it would give us a lead." She said.

I get it. But I suddenly became interested in Hinata's memories. And since time was moving oh so slow, maybe it could pass the time.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering. Since you know a lot about me, why don't you talk about yourself" Hinata froze instantly at my request.

"You wouldn't want to know about me, my life is boring" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Please Hinata, at least tell me about your first transformation. I mean don't I have a right to know, we are mates after all." She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but remember I transformed in a completely different time, different age, different from you. So don't think my story is over exaggerated." I nodded giving her my complete attention.

"Well it all started, back in the winter of 1938. Depression was still raging the world, armies were gathering in all the countries. Even Hyuuga allies were contacting each other like World War II was to break out any day. I was very naïve, and it was the brightest time of my life"

_I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping next to my window, but my mood was down. I had a raging headache that rocked my entire body, every muscle I moved or anytime my eyes twitched side to side the pain would shoot down my body. I opened my window and scrapped some of the snow off the panel, to my surprise it melted right away in the palm of my hand. I felt nervous like I was getting really sick, something that frightened my parents since we lived in a time where diseases were more fatal. So getting sick and not knowing why, was normally a one way ticket to hell. _

"_Hinata, time to get up" I heard my mother call from the other side of my door. I didn't answer, it hurt to make noise also, "Hinata?" She knocked gently this time._

_This time I answered her with sounds of my stomach contents leaving my throat out the window. Soon I heard my door burst open and my mother was now entering the room. _

"_What's the matter?" She shouted out loud._

"_I don't feel so good" I held my stomach and head in pain._

_She walked up to me quickly and placed her hand on my forehead. "Your burning up, you just stay in bed today. I will bring you a cold rag for your head. I'm going to have to tell your father that I wont be attending the meeting tonight." She rubbed my head as she laid me down in my bed. My whole body was burning like I was left naked on the hottest day of the year. _

"_Mother, am I going to die?" I asked her._

_Her eyebrows raised at my question. "Why would you die?" _

"_Is it the same illness that killed grandmother and grandfather a few years ago?" I was nervous, when you wake up feeling completely dead, it makes you think. It has only been a few years since the plague ripped through the werewolves like a knife with bread. Many died, it started out with a raging headache, followed by a whooping cough that tore apart the toughest werewolf's throat. Moving into light seizures that turn into heavy seizures in a few hours. The final stage was internal bleeding. It started in the arms and legs, then worked its way into the center of the body. Soon enough the blood would begin to exit any hole in the body. Ears, nose, mouth, open cuts. Out the ass, vagina, penis, and if you were unlucky your eyes would bleed out also. By then you would just drain blood until you were dead. Some people didn't even last two days sick. And there wasn't a cure for it. _

_She smiled sadly, "No, you just have a slight fever, nothing that serious." To prove it, she bent down and kissed my forehead. "Try to sleep it off" I nodded and turned on my shoulder to try and went back to sleep. _

_Hours passed on, I would wake up every few hours. The fever getting worse as the day went on. My mother would return every so often to check on me, wiping my head and would lay with me until I would fall back asleep. When the night came, the pain was excruciating. Sweat poured from my face, my clothes stuck to my body like I went swimming. I looked out my window despite the pain and saw that it was snowing. Maybe the snow could cool me down. I stood up quickly and quietly knowing my father's meeting was taking place in the living room. And everyone knew better then to disturb him during this time. _

_I threw a jacket and dashed out the door hoping the cold air could cool me down. I ran deep in the woods and rolled around in the snow trying to cool myself off. Though my body was still on fire. I rolled onto my back in pain but not from exhaustion. _

_But something caught my attention as I took deep breaths in the deep snow. I couldn't see my breath, like I normally could. _

_Suddenly a rip tore through my stomach and chest region like someone slit it with a sword. I screamed in pain as it continued on down my back. My nails began to become notably longer, my teeth began to pull out from their places. I looked down at my arms to find them becoming bigger and hairier. When I tried to stand, I fell. My legs could no longer support my weight standing up. Though I don't know why, the pain began to recede a little. Only to be brought back full force when I felt my whole spine shift out my backside. I turned around to find out, I had a tail coming out my ass. I panicked and tried to find a voice, when I yelled to my mother. The only thing that came out was a long howl filled with angst. _

_My now small clothing was becoming to tight on me, out of frustration I turned my head and took the ragged clothing in my teeth. And with one swipe I was freed of my restrictions. I balanced on my four legs and tried to walk, only to fall flat on my belly. I looked up at my dark pawls, sharpened nails, and my own nose was in my vision. And I was really hairy. Could it be? Was this the time where I would become like the rest of the clan and earn my claws. Well that's going to have to wait, cause I have the huge urge to catch my tail all of a sudden. Which I began to do, and I passed my expectations when I was able to catch the fury demon._

_Soon I heard a howl tare through the wind. I looked up to see a black wolf running at me. I panicked, this thing was going to kill me. At first it's head saw the ripped clothing and then looked back at me. It snarled and approached to attack. I submitted and walked backwards. But the creature stopped and started sniffing me. Its head shot up and instantly ran up and nudged my head with its own. When I started to sniff the wolf's neck I found it was my mother in her wolf form who came to save me. She heard my scream of pain and rushed to find me. The pain was gone though, and was replaced by love and warm provided by the woman in front of me. _

_We ran through the woods together, through the snow, up till we came across the estate of the Hyuuga. She stopped me by the back entrance and phased into her human form. Her clothes were lightly burned but her long robe remained. She covered me quickly, I tried to fight against to save my new found freedom but I soon found the pain return. I looked down and I was human again. She carried me into the house and rushed me into her room trying her best not to disturb father's meeting. She, however, failed when my father entered the room a few seconds later. _

_He did not yell when he found me in pain on the bed. _

"_She's hurt Hiashi" My mother wetted a towel in the bathroom and rested it on my burning head. _

"_How did this happen" He finally spoke._

"_She was too young to transform, her body wasn't ready" My mother laid down next to me and held me. My father looked down and soon joined us in bed. The pain lasted all night, my parents went all night without sleep to make sure they could put me back to sleep and to make sure I was still alive. It was the beginning of the end that night. _

**XX**

I gave a sad laugh at Hinata's story. I had the same urge when I transformed, but I didn't have the time to chase it like she did. It hurt to know the pain she had to go through. But one thing that crossed my mind, was why did it hurt so bad for Hinata? I didn't go through any of those symptoms, nor was she even bitten like I was. I still had many questions to ask, and her story sure pointed me in the right direction.

"I assume you have many questions for me, right?" We started down a long steep trail.

"Yes, I do" I nearly slipped on a rock. "How is that you felt and went through a painful transformation, mine didn't really burn at all"

"I was way to young to transform, my body wasn't mature enough unlike yours, my bones weren't strong enough and were very weak" She told me.

"Oh" I said softly.

"Any other questions?" Hinata asked.

Another point in the story was World War II was on the brink, what side was she on and what side was my family on. From what the history books tell me the Axis Power were the no no's of history. Was my father one of them? Did my mother nurse the health of enemy soldiers?

"Were my parents good people?" My voice broke.

Hinata stopped and turned to me with a serious look on her face. I could only picture the worse.

"Your parents were the kindest and bravest people that have graced this earth" The words hit me, they were good people. But why were they spoken in past tense? "I haven't seen them in 40 years, yet their memory never fades from me." I guess that's why. I wonder what they did to give Hinata this admiration for them. I turned to look at her once more and found she had a dreamy look on her face.

_The war of the world was coming to a painfully slow end. Years of fighting has left nothing but destruction throughout the world. A storm blew ahead the pack as we stood on the edge of a ridge looking down on the battle field. Soldiers climbed through the mud trying to eliminate each other. It was a sad scene, seeing humans tare one another apart. _

"_This is the end" Some one finally spoke up. _

"_There is no point to continue fighting, we have already caused enough damage to the Namikaze." A woman spoke this time._

"_She is right, half of their population was wiped out in Europe alone. Why waste the energy trying to hunt them down in the rest of the Pacific. It would be too time consuming." Another answered her._

_I sighed deeply. They were right, we have been fighting for a while now. We had no energy left, nor the numbers to continue fighting. I looked down at my clothes to find them burned, torn, and covered in mud. I was tired of the fighting and wanted to return home and sleep. Something no thirteen-year old should witness or even participate in. _

"_Alright, we are moving out. Split up so the humans cant track us" My father's voice boomed over the pack._

_I followed the pack until we were forced to split, I phased and continued to run down the hidden path to home. Rain began to fall, making the track harder to follow. Stopping suddenly when a scent reached my nose, I turned my head in the direction of the smell. I crept slowly to find a half burned down house. I quietly hopped on the porch and crawled in unnoticed. A baby's wail filled the one room house. I took a quick glance around the room and phased back into a human. My clothes were worse then before. Though it was only a one room house, it was long. I walked carefully through the hall, making sure I didn't fall through any weak cracks in the floor. _

_I stopped when I heard someone shush the baby. I crouched and hid behind rubble. I continued to walk further and found the back of someone treating a civilian's wounds. The victim was in shock from blood loss, and couldn't speak. The baby looked fine, it was just scared from whatever went on. Though the helper did not notice me. _

_I got a little closer to see that the helper had long red hair that traveled freely down her back. It looked too familiar. The victim saw me and started to gasp, lifting his finger up trying to alert my presence. _

_The helper turned around and locked eyes with me. She stood up and prepared as if I was going to strike her down any second. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked a naïve questioned._

_The woman gave me an odd look, stuttering before speaking. "I-I'm uh helping this man, he was injured in a raid." I looked down and found he had a huge slash down his chest. _

"_Why would you do that, my parents told me civilians were just casualties waiting to happen" _

_She gave me a sad smile, "These people don't deserve what they got. I just cant leave victims behind like this" I tilted my head at her response. She was too nice of a person._

_She spoke again. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm suppose to meet up with my pack, but I caught a scent and followed it here." I explained, this woman didn't seem like a threat._

"_Your pack?" _

"_Yes, my dad said to split up and go back home" I said._

_She eyed me up again. "Who is your father?"_

"_Hiashi" I told her._

"_Hiashi what?"_

"_Hiashi Hyuuga" The woman's eyes widened and backed up. I guess she didn't know that much about the Hyuuga. _

_Soon enough I began to feel the shack begin to shake and soon collapsed under itself. Pieces of hot wood fell and crashed on my small body. Burned through my already destroyed shirt. I tried to pull myself out from the pile. I found that my pack was fighting with other wolves. I caught sight of my mother and father attacking others that dared to challenge them. I looked over to see the woman from before struggle to get out from under the large portion of the roof that fell on her._

_I ran over and lifted the large piece up enough so she could slide out. When I finally pulled her out, an older cousin of mine pounced on her. I was shocked this woman wasn't our enemy, why was he attacking her. Soon more of my family members were joining in and attacking her. _

_I couldn't do anything, I was frozen in place. Until a force knocked me down and placed his paw over my neck, cutting off air. Both packs froze and looked at the hostages. I was being held down by Namikaze leader himself, Minato Namikaze. And it seemed my parents had his mate, Kushina, as a prisoner also. _

_My mother whined in panic, when she found me being chocked. My father snarled in anger, he always thought whenever he went a step forward, he would have to take a few steps back. My mother continued to whimper to my father to release Kushina. She had a certain amount of damage to her, the Hyuuga showed her no mercy. While Minato, though blocked me from breathing, he wasn't trying to harm me. He just wanted his mate back. _

_Finally, my father barked orders for the pack to back away. They reluctantly stepped back, and my parents followed. Minato took his paw away and nudged me with his nose to start walking. I didn't dare run, I wouldn't even guess what he would do to me. When we reached the body of the fallen woman, I was free to run to my family. More of the Namikaze scampered over to help the unconscious woman onto Minato's back. And soon enough they retreated back into the forest. My mother rubbed her head on me, it was one of the most scariest moments of her life. Father barked more orders over the pack to move out. He was angry, a golden opportunity to destroy the Namikaze slipped out of his hands once more. _

_We started back, out of the all the chaos I looked back at the now destroyed house. And I finally noticed, there was no more wailing. It was just silent. _

Thunder cracked over us while we were in the field, soon followed by a heavy down pour. Reflecting the moods of the two people under it.

"Should we stop and find a shelter?" I suggested. Hinata did not answer me, she just kept walking through the mud forming path. She didn't speak a single word for a while. And she told me at the beginning of the trip to not disturb her while she was in a deep thought. So we just kept walking in the rain. My feet would get stuck at some points from the thick mud. Or I would slip and fall and slide a few feet. Even bumping into Hinata at some points. Still she didn't speak.

Soon we exited the valley and walked through a long trench of rocks. My hands were scraped and tired from the constant walking and climbing over ridges. When I was soaked to the core I would have to shake off like a dog. At least to get rid of the extra water. Despite my protests to stop, Hinata would keep pushing. She held bags under her eyes. She began to turn pale from the lack of sunlight we were getting. But still we kept moving.

What came next I thought God was just pissing on us. Snow. At first what started off was a light flurry. Turned into the blizzard from hell. We had to trudge through knee deep snow. Our clothes became stiff and uncomfortable. Our jackets no longer protecting us from the nipping cold. It was this time we stopped for a few moments, only forcing us back on our feet since it was colder to sit down then up and moving. It was horrible the worse feeling in my entire life hands down. Hinata had her hands jammed in her pocket trying to keep what body heat she had left.

We stopped once more, the snow had stopped momentarily. Hinata sat on a cut down stump. Blowing into her hands. I leaned against a tree and sighed deeply.

"Cant we just transform into werewolves" I whined.

"No, we are too close to a Hyuuga household. It would be too dangerous." She always had an excuse for something.

The exhaustion, the elements, and the unknown finally got to me. "This was a huge mistake! I should have stayed home and lived my life like nothing happened. Everything was fine until you showed up." I started to walk away.

Hinata continued to sit on stump. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, I don't care for the Hyuuga. As your sister said, you're the only one in trouble, they all think I'm dead. So I'm free to leave" I continued to walk away. My toes were frozen, face numb, and I had no sense of direction. I probably walked a mile away, only to turn back when I felt Hinata's presence weaken. Problem was, I was becoming delirious because when I got back to my original spot. I found Hinata perfectly fine on the stump, like nothing happened. It must have been the cold getting to me. I would have left her there if it wasn't for that moment.

"Are you done BMSing?" She said to me.

"BMSing?"

"Bitch Mood Swings" She got up from her spot and continued walking.

I blushed providing some heat to my cold skin. "You know, you need an attitude tune up" I yelled at her retreating form and quickly caught up to her.

**XX**

What would have been months of traveling was only a few weeks for us. We finally came to a boating dock that was Northwest of my home. Hinata said my parents wouldn't be in this country, so we would have to go to the next. She had an old buddy of hers, who is some perverted guy in his late 50s, help us on our journey through the rough seas by boat. The next problem, was that the boat was a piece of shit. Almost like a soft kick would make the boat collapse into itself.

Hinata tugged at my arm. "Here we are going to get cleaned off" She pulled me down to the bottom of the boat. "Would you like to shower first?" She asked.

"Oh no, ladies first" I was frozen head to toe, I reeked of mud, but I still had my manners." I sat on the floor of my small cabinet. It wasn't much, probably 4 feet in length in both directions. A small bed taken up the wall. The other sides were storage. The bed wasn't really a bed either, it was a board that hung from chains against the wall. Again I was hit with the reality that I was no longer home in a comfortable bed or warm food already prepared.

The door behind opened and I fell backwards.

"I'm all done" Hinata said above me. I slowly pushed myself off the ground to stand up. The girl in front of me was still went from her shower and was covered by a small towel. My eyes wandered for a second before she grabbed my chin and yanked it up. And gave me a slight slap on the cheek. As she walked away she pulled her towel off her body to dry her hair, my mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"You're a perv" She said from down the hall.

Catching myself off guard, "Yeah well, you're a tease"

The bathroom was a disaster compared to my cabinet. The shower had mold all over, small tiles were barely hanging on the wall, the toilet had left over waste in it. I was about to puke when I found a note on the counter.

_I wouldn't touch anything in here, plus don't take off your shoes and risk getting foot fungus_

This was horrible, was every rest stop going to be like this on the road. I sighed and turned on the shower. I screamed bloody murder when the freezing cold water hit me. It was just one big nightmare all together. I wanted to cry so bad. Everything was a mess, yet Hinata went through it all with a smirk on her face. Why did this come easier for her. Finally I bit my lip and concentrated on washing the muck off my skin.

Later, I walked slowly down the hall, changed in a new set of clothes that were packed away in my bag. The rocking of the boat on water didn't help my cause later. I have never been on a boat and I don't think I will get on one in the future. I came by Hinata's open cabinet door. I peaked in to find her laying awake. I tapped the door open and walked in.

She looked up. "What's the matter?"

My face twitched a little trying to keep the tears bottled up inside. It was no use, I broke down right next to the bed and bawled my eyes out like a newborn baby. Hinata threw the covers off of her and pulled me close for a hug.

"Its ok" She told me while rubbing my back.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" I covered my face in her long hair.

"Relax, don't cry. We are going to be alright" She tried to comfort me.

"Alright? Look at us Hinata, we are in the middle of no where. Surrounded by God knows what. In a filthy old boat." I snapped at her.

She kept staring at me with her old eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed board. Our faces only inches apart.

"Its going to be hard, I'm not going to lie. It was horrible when I had to go through it, and it will be harder for you. But if I could do it, then you can. Just don't give up" The tears began to lighten. Hinata leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. What came next I'm not going to recall, the only thing I can say was, that it was a night of uncomfortable shifting, a lot of oopies and sorrys, and the best stress reliever ever.

Days passed while on the ship, it was the same hellhole everyday. Wake up with a bad back, eat poorly prepared food that had some insects crawling in it, stare at the sea, bathroom, stare at the sea again, eat more bad food, then go back to bed. Days soon turned into a few weeks. With no end in sight.

Once we got off the boat, I jumped right on the ground and kissed it. Promising never to leave it again.

Hinata thanked the perverted boat captain and walked down to meet me.

"So where to, Miss Walking Compass" I gave her a new nickname a while back.

"We head south, they like to be in heavily forest areas." We started down a stone path that lead away from the dock.

The trees continued to grow as we walked down the path. "They're beautiful trees, where are we?" I said aloud.

"We are in the most northern part of Japan" Soon the path ended and we had to go through the woods. It was the perfect scene to apologize to Hinata for my behavior the last few weeks.

"Hinata I just wanted to say, If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made it without you" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "You're the best mate ever"

"You're the best guy I have ever been with" Hinata nudged her head against my shoulder.

"Wait, you have been with other guys?" I said in disbelief.

"Naruto I have lived through the 60s, 70s, 80s, and I have been frozen this age since the 90s. You look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have been with other girls in that time."

I was jealous, and kind of worried. "How many guys were you with?" I asked. I expected her to get offended and punch me or something. But I didn't expect the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"I think 15, and I don't think this would count but I went to third base with this girl" My mouth dropped open.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "I should have worn a condom"

"What you say-" Hinata was interrupted.

The skinny trees began to shake and soon we were joined by eight Hyuuga wolves. They circled around us, to make there was no escape. Hinata threw off her pack and jacket and phased quickly for protection. Snarling like the devil was on her doorstep. I had a bad feeling about this fight.

**XX**

I remember the call from Naruto's parents a few months ago. Over one night, Naruto packed his stuff and hit the road. Leaving his cell phone behind, so we couldn't contact him. It hurt knowing Naruto was gone, I think it hurt Sakura the most out of the group since they were both dating. And I had feeling that the Hyuuga girl had something to do with this. But I had no proof that she was behind Naruto's disappearance.

I guess I would have to stand up and be the leader of the group now. But its no longer the same without Naruto. He was the closest thing to a brother since my real one left for school in another country. I looked up to notice storm clouds rolling in, this was usually a bad sign ahead. I hope Naruto is safe wherever he is.

_Next Chapter should be out soon. _

_Next Chapter-_

_Mother, Father_


	8. Mother, Father

**New chapter**

**Reviews:**

**MidnightWolfGirl-** In a good way, I'm glad you find the story addicting.

**ChronoMitsurgi-** Well I changed the last chapter, it also has so humor. But I don't know if it would be like the original chapter.

**Leaf Ranger-** You will have to see awaits what happens with the arrival. Thanks for the review.

**I'MNOTCRAZY1-**Well I wanted to write a story on wolves.

**Uzumaki Ricky-** Sorry it took so long, and I hope you reread the last chapter because I updated it.

**ScarsOfThePast-**I will probably put in more of the characters when the story expands more. It wont take all that long though.

**K.999999999-**I go in a pattern when it comes to updating, which is why some chapters take longer to update then others.

'**The Tazzy Devil'**- Glad you like the story. Hope you like the meeting with the parents.

**PaulRap Raptor-** Lol thank you for the comparison

**naruhinaramen**- It is kind of rushed, which is why I redid the last chapter.

**The Unknown Twinkie-** Sorry for the long update.

**KillaCam11-** Hope you continue to enjoy the story. I would have to see where the story takes me.

**Thank you to my reivewers, favoriters, and alerters. Its because of you guys I continue to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story…**

Chapter Seven

Mother, Father

The skinny trees began to shake and soon we were joined by eight Hyuuga wolves. They circled around us, to make sure there was no escape. Hinata threw off her pack and jacket and phased quickly for protection. Snarling like the devil was on her doorstep. I had a bad feeling about this fight.

The first wolf charged and met head on with Hinata. Both ripping and clawing at each other's coats. Another one soon joined in, putting more pressure on Hinata. They clawed at her back, ripping her fur apart. One ripped at her eye before another one bit and pulled on her tail. Hinata desperately needed help, but what could I do?

Soon enough three more charged Hinata while the rest blocked me off. In a triangle shape, they kept me at a distance from the massacre a few yards away. Then the first wolf came at me, fangs glaring. I dodged it easily only to be caught under the paw of the second wolf. He grabbed my fur and took one tare and it was gone. I howled in pain, if I was in human form, it just would have been painful wails and lots of crying.

The third wolf tried to shut me up by swiping at my face and ripped three claw marks on my cheek. The other swiped at my wound again and dug his nails into the blood and muscle, nearly snapping my rib bone that was present.

I thought I was going to die, the fight wasn't even that long and I was already about to die. The wound on my side continued to bleed. My vision started to darken; Hinata's growls in the background were calling for me to fight, but before I knew it I was met by an unfamiliar unconsciousness . . .

**XX**

Once I saw Naruto hit the ground and did not get up, anger immediately sparked my hair to stand up on my back. I took a stance and snarled to the enemies to get out of my way. They were cocky, giving off the aura that I was to weak for my own words. I raced toward the closest wolf to me. I used my shoulders and neck to tackle it to the ground. Because it was bigger then me, it easily knocked me off. But I was instantly on him, clawing at his eyes to blind him. If I couldn't kill them, I could at least cripple them so they couldn't fight.

Another wolf grabbed my back from behind with his teeth and pulled me back. But not before I took one swift move and slashed at the wolf. His eye socket was ripped open, half of his eyeball was now uncovered from his fur. I could feel some of the goo on the end of my paw. It wasn't hurt nor crippled, it was just plain pissed off now.

I was thrown a few feet away from the others. I looked up to see Naruto still unmoving at the ground. I could sense that he wasn't doing so good either. I had to get him to help quick, if I didn't, there was no doubt Naruto would be dead in a few hours.

With a new determination set in, I was back on my feet and shook off the wound. I took a note of my surroundings. I could not fight all eight of them on my own, they would just pick me off quickly.

I remembered passing a small cliff by the seaside when we first landed. The ridge was covered all in rocks, and by the look of them were very unstable. I turned on my paws and took off running in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for them to be snapping at my heels behind me. I ran as fast as I could, tearing up the muddy ground with my speed. They tried to corner me with a pyramid shape, but I quickly out smarted their formation and made it safely to the cliff.

I trotted in quick paces down the rough path so I could be under a small rock patch. I look up to see the enemies overhead, trying to see any movement. After that I stood up on my hind legs and began pushing at the rocks. At first, nothing was happening. But soon I was able to get some progress and the rocks began to shake. I just needed more movement up top before the ridge will come crumbling down. Luck was on my side when two of the wolves began to fight up above me and with a smile on my face, I watched from the side as all the Hyuuga wolves fell to the water and crushed by large boulders.

I felt the fur painfully melt away as my lack of energy made me phase back. I was left in a ripped tank top, scratches covered my shoulders, my pants were burnt and also ripped, and my shoes were gone; torn from the fast transformation that took place. My body was tired from the fight and the run, but I had to make it back to Naruto. With the little energy I had left, I jogged as fast I could back to the clearing. The jog was a little relaxing in a way; the mud cooled my burned and scarred feet. The trees covered any scent from outsiders, expect if any surviving enemies followed.

The clearing was so big with only one body resting in the center. I quickly walked up and collapsed next to Naruto. He reverted back to his human form from the lack of blood in his body. I checked his pulse to see if he was even alive. It was faint but still there.

I didn't know what to do, I was alone. I had no help to go to, no one who could aid us without being put in danger. The only thing I could do, was to pull Naruto's lifeless body on the side in bushes and used my last remaining energy to transform and run to find someone. I had to find someone quick before I passed out from the lack of stamina.

In a distance I heard a rattle bang, like a door being slammed shut. I stopped in my path and looked around. The coast was clear, I didn't smell anyone either.

Until I came to face with a red colored wolf, and it didn't look to happy.

**XX**

My children played quietly in the yard while I washed the dishes carefully. I looked out the window to see the trees blowing slowly from the wind.

It was an ordinary peaceful day like all the others until a long howl interrupted the silence. Soon nothing came after that. I stopped what I was doing and inched over slowly towards the front door. My children seemed unfazed by the howl, it was probably a normal lone wolf, separated from his pack.

I went back to finishing the dishes like nothing happened. Around an hour later, a waft of a familiar scent drifted by my nose. I inhaled deeply, taking in the full scent and after a long thought I recognized the lost scent. I haven't smelled it in years, why now all of a sudden?

I dropped my dried plate and ran out outside, the door giving a loud smack against the wood frame. My kids gave me questionable looks, "Go in the house and stay there" I yelled back at them. Once I entered the woods, I phased perfectly into my red wolf form and charged the scent.

I ran down the dirt path that lead away from my house. Tracing the scent through the mud, over tree stumps, and across a small river before bursting through torn bushes to come to face with a past criminal.

I snarled furiously at the smaller wolf in front of me. Shoving my face against the younger one's to show dominance. Yet she did nothing. Instead, turned and rubbed herself up against mine to turn me in the other direction. She jogged off slowly trying to get me to follow her. Did she think I was stupid, it must have been a trap or something. But being the good wolf I was, I followed. I chased her down the road for a few minutes with speed, before she stopped suddenly. Nearly making me collided into her backside. I was about to nip at her to show my irritation, but a patch of blonde hair caught my attention. Moving out from behind the girl wolf, I found a young man lightly gasping for air. His upper body was covered in slash marks including his face. The grass around him was drenched in blood from his ripped apart side wound.

But what really caught my attention. Was that he looked exactly like my husband. Like my baby that was taken from me prematurely 17 years ago. I looked back up at the wolf next to me, confirming my fears. Giving into my motherly urges I rushed forward and gently nuzzled the boy up with my nose. I maneuvered him quickly but gently up onto my back, his blood instantly staining my coat. And ran back to the house where I could help him. Leaving the worried female wolf behind me without a word or thanks.

**XX**

A few days later, his side was bandaged and changed 3 times a day. From the loss of blood, he stayed asleep the entire time; never stirred once. I always stayed by his bed side to make sure he made any progress. This particular morning I was rubbing his hair like a mother would to a baby.

"My little Naruto" The name sounded foreign to me. The name of my lost son, named after the greatest warrior that walked the earth. I could only hope this wasn't some prank by God, where I would wake up one day and he would be gone. With the angels of heaven and demons from hell would be laughing at me. I shook the idea from my head and tried to distract myself. I looked out through the window to watch the rain hit against the hard glass. The days were also bleak from the moment I found Naruto. Passing through window by the edge of the forest, sat the wolf that brought me back my lost treasure. She didn't move for the last few days, and she hadn't phased either. We locked eyes for a moment, testing each other on who would look away first. I have not seen this wolf in years, nor do I know her plans for my treasure. My mind was split between her past actions and present actions that involve trusting her. But before any other thought surfaced in my head the door opened and in walked my husband.

"Kushina can you explain to me what the kids are squealing about" He didn't say anything else when he found the boy laying on our bed.

"Minato, its him" I said in a happy pre crying voice.

He couldn't speak, but only walked closer and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He placed his fist to his mouth to try and keep from crying.

Tears finally fell from my face as I pushed myself up and hugged my mate. We had our son back. Our first born son back. Taken from my very hands by the same person that put him back in them. Minato and I looked out the window to see the culprit.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Lightening struck, lighting up her shadow against the dark trees. God was trying to show us something, and we needed to listen . . .

**Very short, but I have been very busy with life in general. Mostly with sports and work has taken up all my time. But I'm not done yet, the plot has just begun. Glad I was sick today to finish up this chapter. And yes the story is a little religious.**

**Next Chapter**

**My Past Sins**

**Read to find out.**


	9. My Past Sins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Eight**

**My Past Sins**

It had been three days since Naruto had returned. He showed some improvement however he was still unconscious. Throughout these past few days, me and Minato have not left his side. Could you blame us? Our first child was brought back to us after seventeen long years. By the very last person we could have expected. The person in question has also refused to tell us why. I got up and looked out the window and saw the lone Hyuuga still at the edge of the forest. Her fur covered in filth and no doubt starving as she did not leave her spot to go hunt. Even when we offered her food, she did not move an inch. Simply scoffing and turning her nose in another direction.

"I don't get it Minato" I finally spoke after the long day.

"What's wrong?" My husband asked.

"She is the heiress to the Hyuuga. A cold blooded killer who has no compassion. And yet, she brought our baby back. It could be considered a sign that God's Hounds are coming" I stared out at the young wolf.

"You think they could be mates?" I choked.

"Mates? Don't be stupid. God would never allow a Hyuuga and a Namikaze to be together."

"You seem to be forgetting the prophecy. Two unlikely beings come together to bring peace to the world. To save us all from the Hounds." Minato put his hand on my shoulder. Something I quickly knocked off.

"That's just a story Minato. To give hope to those who are stuck in the mud like us" The Hyuuga looked up as if she heard us. Our eyes locked instantly. "Trust me, it would be an abomination if the two families reunited."

"_It's nice that you two showed up" We were met in the middle of the desert in conflict. _

"_We didn't have much of a choice; I trust you agreed to the armistice" _

"_Of course, the Hyuuga wouldn't want unnecessary blood to their name. Especially that of an unborn child." I covered my protruding stomach. I did not trust these people. A few hours ago their numbers were slaughtering ours. I looked across the three faces that were opposite of us. The leader of the Hyuuga, Hiashi, his wife, and off in the near distance was the heiress of the Hyuuga. _

_The young Hinata Hyuuga was feared among the Namikaze ranks. Her appearance fooled many, with the body of a sixteen year old, the intellectual mind of a genius, and the aggression of a war hawk. She can bring men in with a single glance and eliminate them in a flash. _

"_Why is she here?" I pointed to the girl in the back. _

"_My daughter is learning how to handle business, you know how it is. Or I guess will know once your child is born" Hiashi was treating this meeting like it was nothing. _

"_Let's just get this over with" Minato pulled from his pocket a few papers with our signatures. "They are signed with our blood. If anyone of us breaks any of the agreements listed here. The contract is off." Minato handed over the papers._

"_I can read between the lines. You mean if the Hyuuga break the agreements" Hiashi laughed as he cut his thumb with his nail. Quickly signing his name than handing it off to his wife. In only a few seconds, the feud of the Hyuuga and Namikaze was over. I sighed and rested next to Minato. _

"_Well here you are. Hopefully you keep your end of the bargain. We Hyuuga have class" Hiashi chuckled and began to walk away. As the Hyuuga exited the area, I noticed that Hinata lingered for a few extra moments before joining her parents._

_We thought that this resolution would end all the violence that happened between the families. Unfortunately we thought wrong. _

"Get up" I kicked the sleeping wolf awake.

Though I was ignored at first, after a few more kicks the Hyuuga finally forced itself up and changed back into human. Do to the damage she sustained, Hinata had many burn marks along her skin. And most of her clothes were barely clinging on to her body.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why are you with him?" I needed to know. Was this fate or was this just a distraction.

At first she didn't answer. After a few breaths she finally managed to speak. "I didn't mean to run into him. I got into trouble with a neighboring clan in Melbourne. My father felt it would be best if I was sent to place where no werewolves existed anymore."

"The states? Figures, most wolves left after that Man Wolf movie came out in the 20s."

"It must have seem like fate, we just happened to run into each other at school. I just couldn't help myself, the moment I saw him." She paused and ran her fingers along her mouth. "I just had to have him."

"He can't be-"

"But he is, you have to believe me" She begged.

"Believe you Ha! Don't make me laugh. How can I believe someone who does not hold my trust? Someone who is nothing but a lying, murdering bastard like you. After everything you have done to me."

"Please, I beg you to forgive me. I know I have done evil things in my past but I'm different now. I'm not a criminal anymore" I never thought I would see the day where a Hyuuga fell to their knees in front of me. No Hyuuga ever begged for forgiveness, most fought blindly with pride.

"Hinata, you have murdered many innocent Namikaze, many of my friends. You took my first born child away from me after so many miscarriages I have suffered from. You are the daughter of my enemies that I have inherited through his marriage. How I can possibly forgive you?"

"Because I'm your daughter now. Just like how Naruto is now the son of the Hyuuga. You can't ignore that fact."

"Don't ever degrade my son with that Hyuuga filth; he would never be linked to your kind."

Hinata laughed. "It's ironic how your bitterness has caused more blindness compared to the Hyuuga's hatred. And you're not even a Namikaze. You're blind to the bond between Naruto and me." I had enough I grabbed Hinata by her throat to keep her from speaking. I could feel the cartilage in her windpipe crushing with the force given. When her eyes began to roll back into her head I decided she had enough and released her.

"Stay away from my son" I sneered.

"N-Never" She coughed. Slowly pushing herself to stand with the slight strength that was left and challenged me. "You're going to have to kill me first."

_Vietnam was a strange place, I was once here as a child with my father but I hardly remember the adventure. It rained a lot more; the heat was unbearable if you weren't from the area. It was like the atmosphere was Bipolar. The one reason I was here though was able to give me strength to outlast here. The Hyuuga were at it once more. Only this time, they were more savage than usual. Years before there had been rumors the Hyuuga were running an Opium rink through the country and when war broke out they joined in the fighting. The one issue, they did not follow a code of war like previous times. There were stories of massacres of soldiers from both sides, deaths of citizens, and villages being burnt to the ground. _

_It wasn't until we found the elders were allowing young Hyuuga to do their bidding. Teenage soldiers raging with aggression promising destruction as they marched. The one name I couldn't believe was the leader of this army was none other than 14 year old Hinata Hyuuga. _

_Scouts had told us she lead with an iron fist, no one opposed her will though. Many young Hyuuga shared the same desire to please their parents by any means necessary. We kept out of this fight only because we couldn't face their numbers. Not when our population was heavy damaged years ago. Only a handful managed to escape out of the islands of the Pacific and hide where the Hyuuga's influence couldn't reach us. _

_It was out of the goodness of your hearts that we intervened, even though it was just a foolish attempt to keep the peace. It turned out to be a devastating decision. As we were no match as the young Hyuuga desecrated many of the remaining Namikaze. _

_We came across a small village in the midst of a massacre. It was here where I met Hinata's brutality. Definitely not the same little girl from Okinawa, the one where she in the brink of a naïve questioned why I was helping a wounded patient. _

_She was trained perfectly along with her sister and cousin they quickly took hold of the village. Used up their resources and destroyed it. Escape was useless as we were quickly outnumbered. When many of those around me had their throats torn out, I was spared. _

"_Don't kill her yet" A voice rang out. Hinata walked up in front of me. "We need to make her squeal like the pig she is" _

"_You won't get away with this" I muttered._

_Her chuckle ran chills up my spine. "Oh I cannot wait to see the look on Minato's face. When he learns his precious mate was killed. I can only imagine the despair he would feel when your head is rolled in front of him. It would be a nice snapshot right before he dies." _

_They tortured me for hours. They put me in snake infested waters and held me under for minutes at a time. They branded me with unsterilized metal. The worst had yet to come until some Hyuuga held me down as one of the older Hyuugas took me from behind. This was the first and only secret I had kept from Minato, because it would have killed him if he had learned of it. It had occurred for thirty minutes, the only thing I tried to keep track of as I was roughly violated. The pain from my wrists nailed down would knock me back into the situation. And it only got worse as I felt the muscled Hyuuga become rougher as he pumped in and out of me. Occasionally he would whisper degrading titles in my ear, calling me a whore and a sinner. I lost a chunk of my soul that day when he finished in me. I lost the rest when I had to have our clan doctor scrap out the inside of me. I could never forgive the Hyuuga for this. I could never forgive Hinata. She stood and laughed at me in my weakest time. Allowed her soldiers to spit on the codes of war many generations had worshiped. _

_But the one question that was never answered for me was why didn't they kill me? Hinata had shoved the tall Hyuuga off of me once he was finished. _

"_We need to go" _

"_I didn't even get a turn" One Hyuuga cried. _

"_Do not bagger Lady Hinata" A young man smacked the young black haired Hyuuga down. "You do what she says no ifs, ands, or buts."_

"_He is right. Kenji I don't have to bring you back alive" Hinata too kicked the boy back down as he tried to get up. _

_They phased and left me. My body exhausted from the pain and fatigue I felt. Almost like my body was burning alongside the village. But it didn't last; the rain quickly followed and doused the burnt village. The rain also began to wash away the small tears that fell from my face. _

"You let them ruin me"

"I had no choice. I was young and stupid. I just wanted my parent's approval, and I wasn't going to let some bitch's feelings get in the way of that." Hinata cracked her shoulder joint back into place.

"How can I believe your Naruto's mate when you didn't even show his own mother compassion?"

"He didn't exist at the time."

"Terrible excuse, now this is your last chance to leave this property or else" I started to feel the phase already in transition.

"Bring it on" Hinata too quickly phased, however showed signs of weakness from her injuries.

Both stayed in our spots, just waiting for the other to make a move. She was weak and since she had no battle morals I shouldn't have them either. I launched myself at the smaller wolf, going right for the neck.

"Stop" I instantly halted when I found Naruto throwing his body in between us. Even with the command my heart stopped as my child was up and moving. Proving he was alive and well.

"Hinata, let's get out of here" He grabbed her fur and tried to pull her away. She oddly resisted his pulls and pushes before phasing back to human. "What are you doing, we need to get out of here"

"Naruto relax for a few minutes"

"Why, that damn wolf was well on its way to ripping your throat out."

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Naruto froze when he heard those words. His eyes locked to mine and I quickly phased back to give him a proper response.

"You, your my-"

"Yes" All the hatred that was in me completely flushed out as I finally introduced myself to Naruto. "My name is Kushina, and I am your real.." I even couldn't finish my sentence as Naruto tackled me into a bear hug. He was crying softly as he dug his face into my shoulder.

"Oh Naruto welcome home" Tears fell from my eyes and landed in his hair as my world finally became completed.

**Yeah, I'm not going to give you some BS excuse on why I have been dead for the past year. So I can only say I have been in a dark place for a while now. Still in a gloomy state but I missed these stories and I miss you guys. Even though the most recent reviews are people asking me to continue the stories. So I will. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


End file.
